Alice's Adventures in Clockwork Island
by Coke head
Summary: Alice follows the White Rabbit ship to an island of clocks where she meets a man from her past and is thrown into a sea of her forgotten memories. Adapted from the 2nd One Piece movie.
1. White Rabbit

**This story involves the characters and setting of the second One Piece Movie, _The Adventure on Clockwork Island_. Some of the characters are my own while the others belong to the creator of One Piece, Eiichiro Oda. I tried to make the story as clear as I could to those who hasn't seen the movie or read Lewic Carroll's _Alice's Adventures in Clockwork Island_ but I recommend looking into either or both resources.**

* * *

_And so it begins..._

**Chapter 1  
**White Rabbit

Alice. Her name was just Alice. It was the name that the smiling man had given her years ago. She could not remember the name she was given when she was born into this world or where she came from. She only remembers travelling on her little raft, following the flag of the white rabbit. She was curious of the flag, it was like none she had ever seen before. It was cute, a white, crouching with a little pink nose and dark eyes on a black banner. It was unique compared to the skull and crossbones she usually saw. She had been following it for years, losing sight of it and catching up with it again like she was meant to pursue its course.

At the age of sixteen, it had led her to a small island with a thin pillar in the middle. She stared in awe at it, trying to find the peak. It reached up to the clouds and forever, it seemed. While she was staring up at the pillar, the white rabbit flag of the large gallion had disappeared so Alice decided to stop on the island and wait for its return, like it usually did.

Pulling the raft onto the shore, far enough so the tide wouldn't carry it out to sea, Alice began to explore the island. There was a small forest with hardly any inhabitants whatsoever. She wondered whether everything was at the top of the pillar or if anyone else but her even lived on this island. The sun was high above her when she had found the spiraling stairs to the top. Like a screw, the stairs came out on the sides and wound up the collumn in a continuous spiral. She thought the stairs would never end but it was too late to turn back now. She looked over the railing to see nothing but the ocean. High above, a quarter of the way up the pillar, Alice felt like the only being in the big world.

The sun began to set as Alice trudged along, up the stairway. She was exhausted, unwilling to go any further and very hungry and thirsty. She could feel the pressure against her head as she got higher, her ears popped every step she took. It was a headache! She had never suffered from so many pains before.

Night arrived, along with Alice's childish fears. Scared of monsters coming up the stairs, she began to run quickly, despite of her exhaustion and starvation. Alice could imagine the smiling man advancing on her, reaching out to grab at her. The Cheshire grin and his black magic. She both feared and revered him. Just as he grasped her sandy blonde hair, she bursted through the large metal doors and fell on the landing, unconscious.

"Is she alright?"

"Poor dear. How did she get all the way up here anyway?"

"Shh... She's sleeping."

"She looks like an angel."

"Look, she's waking up!"

Alice's eyes fluttered as she stared up into the bright pink sky, riddled with clouds. The sun was rising and it cast a bright yellow glow on everything. Was she in heaven? Did the smiling man kill her, despite his promise? Were these people surrounding her angels? She looked up into the many faces, wriggly eyebrows and swirly hair like an ice cream cone on the top of their heads. Their faces showed kindness and pity. Alice sat up and tried to remember what she had been doing to end up here.

"Are you lost, dear?" A woman with icy blue hair and deep green eyes asked her.

Alice nodded. She truly was lost. She had always been lost. Without the occassional help of the smiling man, she would be even more lost in this world. Completely disoriented.

"You must be hungry. Come, we will get you something to eat," a man beside the woman said, helping Alice up onto her feet. He had brown hair, pulled up into a natural cone-like shape.

"We will discuss this at ten o'clock sharp, you two!" One of the men called as the man and the woman led Alice down the dirt path and into the town of crooked buildings that you would expect to find in a made-up children's story.

"I hope I'm not causing any harm being here," Alice said to the couple as they walked through the winding paths of town.

"No, no! You are very welcome on our island. The townspeople just want to find out where you're from so we can try to contact your island and get you back home safely," the woman explained.

Alice started to open her mouth but she stopped, she would tell them later at the meeting. This island was so beautiful. Its lush green hills and windmills. A homely island high above the clouds where no one could take it away. She could wait here for the ship to return. But the descent down would be exhausting, she thought. Surely there was another way?

"Here we are," the man pulled a key from his coat pocket and put it into the keyhole.

Alice looked up. There was a shop sign across the front, carved in wood with bold, fancy lettering, "Songs of the World," it read. She whispered the name before she was ushered into the shop where the couple supposedly lived.

Inside, there were two staircases on either sides of the circular wall, leading up to a large balcony that overlooked the shop. It was a fairly small shop. There were shelves in the windows full of small wooden boxes and miniature windmills. To the right was a small counter where a register sat, old and dusty.

"I will fix you something to eat. Make yourself at home, darling. By the way, what is your name?" The woman asked from the door on the balcony.

"Alice," she replied, inspecting the items on the shelves. She was careful not to touch anything, it all looked very valuable.

"Alice, what a lovely name," the man smiled slightly.

"Thank you," Alice curtsied, something the smiling man had taught her to do.

"I am Professor Cady, and the woman who is with me is my wife, Roberta," the man introduced him and his wife, "You may call me Eugene."

"Thank you for taking me into your home and taking care of me," Alice remembered what the smiling man had taught her about manners and gratitude.

"It's our pleasure. We like the company of children. We've been hoping to have one of our own," Eugene told her.

"I wish you good luck," Alice said sincerely.

"Here you go, dear! I made some sandwiches and iced tea," Roberta bursted throught the door with a tray. She laid it on a small wooden table in the center of the balcony. A neat place for a dining room.

Eugene pulled the chair out for both his wife and Alice. He took his seat when the ladies were seated and waited to be served. Roberta took one of the small plates on the tray and put a sandwich on it, handing it to Eugene so he could pass it to Alice. She poured a cup of iced tea and passed it again to her husband, for him to hand it to Alice who sat across from her, out of reach. When everything was passed out, they began to eat. Alice was starving! She asked for sandwich after sandwich. She had disobeyed the smiling man's rule of lady-like portions but it didn't seem to phase the Cadys. They could understand her position.

With one last sip, Alice had finished the iced tea and the last of the sandwiches. She was still hungry but decided to wait awhile, maybe the feeling would go away.

"Thank you so much!" Alice exclaimed gratefully.

"Oh, it's no problem for us, Alice," Roberta smiled as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"We still have a couple hours before the meeting," Eugene stated as he gazed at his wristwatch, "Would you like a tour of the island, Alice?"

"Oh, yes! Please!" Alice leaped from her seat in excitement. She wanted to see more of this peculiar island.


	2. A New High

**It should be common sense which characters authors own and which characters they don't when reading fanfiction. I do not know what the Cady's real names are or if their surname is even Cady. I chose Cady because Cady was the first one to invent a working clock using a crystal. Google it sometime. Roberta and Eugene refers to my uncle, Robert Eugene. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**A New High

Thousands of feet above sea level, fifteen miles across, sitting on top of a tall staircase that was only fifty to eighty feet in diameter sat Clockwork Island. In the middle of the landmass was the island's key. If it was removed, the island would fall. There was a massive gear around the out edge of the island. It turned along with the key and would turn for eternity, or until the key is removed. From the outskirts of town, one could see the large key on the top of the hill. Alice wondered why she had never seen it before.

Eugene and Roberta gave her a tour around town and even hiked up the hill to the base of the key. Alice thought it was a wonder that this magical island of such extraordinary mechanics could still exist without being taken over by another country or supreme power. Eugene told her that the island has few resources and not enough arable land to satisfy anyone. They relied on their ability to fix, build clocks and the island's trading priviledges.

When they had toured most of the island, they headed back towards town because they were quickly approaching ten o'clock. Alice felt the warmth of the sun on her fair skin and smiled. She had never been this close to the sun before. The wind through her hair even felt different. The grass was greener up here and the dirt was as clean as it was when it was put there. Her head felt light and her ears popped occasionally. She was still adjusting to the air pressure. It was than that she realized how high she was.

Alice stopped and held her head in her hands. It was too much to comprehend and the pressure tingled in her head, through her ears. Roberta turned and patted Alice's back to comfort her.

"Oh, you must still be adjusting to the air pressure up here. Eat this, Alice," Roberta pulled something out of her lab coat pocket and handed it to Alice.

She took it and stared at it curiously. A pink crumb of something supposedly left over. She had seen this color on the island before. "What is it?" Alice asked her.

"It's a piece of the Cone Mushroom, it will help you with your pains," Eugene explained to her.

She remembered now! They grew in the hills around the island's key. Little pink mushrooms shaped like the windmills that appeared everywhere in the hills. She supposed it was safe to eat, she trusted the Cadys. Alice popped it in her mouth and began to chew. It tasted sweet like the iced tea Roberta had served earlier. The mushroom left a vegetable after-taste and it didn't work right away. On the way through town, she began to feel normal again.

Eugene sat Alice down at the end of a long table inside the main building where the town discussed important matters. There were only a few people despite the amount of chairs at the table. Eugene and Roberta joined the few poeople at the opposite end, leaving Alice alone and frightened.

She looked into the distant faces of the people at the table. The leader who sat at the other end of the table had deep blue eyes like her's and his hair curled up into a white soft serve, decorated with jewels and gold. There was no doubt that he was the leader. Beside him sat a woman with light brown hair and keen eyes. She had a notepad and a pen in her hand, ready to take notes. Across from her was a man that stared down at his books through his small spectacles as he dug his hands into his black hair. He seemed to be studying intensely, not even paying attention to the sounds of clocks ticking around him. As Alice sat in this room of total silence, she began to hear the many clocks for the first time. Up on the walls, there were clocks of every kind! Grandfather clocks, quartz clocks, cukoo clocks and custom made clocks that represented many different animals and plants. It was brain-racking, all the ticking of the hands on the clocks, the chiming and the loud sounds of little wooden birds. Suddenly, a familiar voice broke the loud silence.

"Alice, remember what I taught you."

Her eyes widened. She hadn't heard that voice for months! She looked around wildly, looking for him. He was using his magic again, as he was nowhere to be found.

"What is your name, young lady?" the leader asked her from across the room.

"Alice. My name is Alice," she replied, sitting up straight with her hands at her lap. She wanted to prove to the smiling man that he had succeeded in teaching her how to be lady-like.

"You don't have a surname?" He rested his chin in his clasped hands as he put his elbows up on the table. Alice shook her head. "Then where are you from?"

"I don't know, sir," Alice replied quickly. She couldn't remember anything past the sea and the white rabbit flag.

"What ship or ships were you on? Were you in a ship wreck?"

"No, I own a raft. It is located at the bottom of the stairs."

"So that is how you got here," he sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. "Arthur, you may ask her your questions now."

The man who was intensely reading closed his book and took up his suitcase at his feet. He walked up beside Alice and laid the suitcase out before her. Opening it up, he pulled out several maps of foreign countries.

"Do you recognize any of these lands?" Arthur asked her, spreading the maps out before her. Alice sadly shook her head. This was the first time she had seen a map.

"She does not remember where she came from, whether she was on a ship or not and she doesn't know what her surname is." Arthur put the maps back in his suitcase and carried it back to his seat.

"Maybe she's mad," the woman with the notepad whispered to the leader. Alice stared angrily at the woman. Alice wasn't mad, she just couldn't remember.

"We're all mad here," the smiling man whispered in the darkness.

"Alice, please tell us all that you can remember," Roberta gave her a warm smile that made Alice feel more welcome in this intense room.


	3. Chester P Cheshire

**Chapter 3**  
Chester P. Cheshire

Alice started to tell the committee of the very first things she could remember. From meeting the smiling man in the Duchess' garden to sailing the sea in her little raft. She told them every boring detail.

"He put me on the raft and shipped me off into the sea," Alice twiddled her thumbs in her lap as she tried to remember.

"This 'smiling man,' is he real?" the woman with a notepad asked Alice, jotting down everything that had been said.

"Why, yes! He's here with us right now," Alice looked around but she still could not see him. "Somewhere."

The adults looked at each other as if to agree that this was awkward. Alice frowned and sat back in her chair.

"Does the 'smiling man' have a name?" the leader asked, taking a sip of tea.

"I... uh... he never really..." Alice looked down at the tiles of the floor, embarrassed she couldn't answer yet another question.

"My name is Chester P. Cheshire," said a man from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see a tall, dark man with a smile from ear to ear. He tipped his purple tophat and glared at the mayor through his spectacles.

"I have come to propose an offer to your people, concerning my dear Alice," he leaned casually on his black cane.

He wore a neatly pressed, purple tuxedo with a white cravat sticking out from his chest, elegant white gloves that he occasionally stroked the purple stone on his cane with. From his right ear, hung a purple stone wrapped in silver wire. Alice had always admired his lovely jewelry, especcially the brooch he wore. A purple stone set in silver on his cravat. He was dressed richly, it impressed the committee as they stared, mouths gaped open and eyes wide. They still couldn't believe that this man was real.

"We'll hear you out, Mr. Cheshire," the mayor said, recovering from his shock faster than everyone else.

"Great," Chester smiled and plopped down in a seat near Alice. "My offer: Allow Alice to live and work on your island for seven years and I will pay you full for any losses, expenses, etc. But, here's the catch. If Alice does not marry a prince before the seven years are up, you get nothing."

"A full-blooded prince?"

Chester nodded.

"Why should we take up your offer?" the mayor asked him suspiciously.

"Because if you don't, Alice is in an abandonment situation and I can report it to the government," Chester smiled mischievously from under his hat.

"You're framing us," the mayor growled as he rose from his seat angrily.

"Yes, exactly my plan. I won't deny it," Chester laughed and looked up at the mayor. "So will you accept? I'm a busy man and my offers are open for a limited time."

"Can we discuss this matter alone?" the mayor asked Chester.

"Of course," Chester grinned. He held his gloved hand out to Alice, "Come my dear."

"Please, I didn't not know he would do this to you," Alice defended her part before she left with Chester.

When the door closed shut, the mayor looked down at the table as he sat down. This had been a peaceful island until the girl showed up. Now that she and Chester have come around, the island was forced to allow Alice to stay and marry a prince or they would face child abandonment charges. What could they lose? If Alice didn't marry a prince, a full-blooded prince, they wouldn't be re-embursed for expenses. If she did marry a prince, they would get a possibly large amount of money. But would there be a catch if they took up the bargain after seven years? There was much to think about as a mayor, that's why he had his committee.

"What say you, Arthur?" he asked him, tired of thinking by himself.

"I think we really have no choice in the matter. We could contact nearby countries and lie about Alice's status but if we don't get her married, we lose money," Arthur breezed through a geography book.

"Stephanie?" the mayor turned to his secretary.

"We can't afford losing so much," the woman noted as she flipped through her notepad at last months income and expenses. "We could do it but I do not particularly like the situation."

"Me neither," the mayor shook his head. He looked to both Eugene and Roberta. "What about you two?"

Eugene looked across the table at his wife. She loved children and he knew she would love to have Alice around but this Cheshire, he didn't trust the guy. Alice gave him the impression that Mr. Cheshire was an evil man and had magical powers. What if they angered him?

Eugene took a deep breath and turned to the mayor, "I think we should do it."

"I agree, we're in a tight situation, I understand. But we can't just let the poor girl starve and go back out into the ocean," Roberta made a huge point. Deep inside, that's what they were all thinking. Not about the money but the girl.

Eugene pushed back his chair and stood up at the table. Everyone looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. "Mayor, with all the children being born on this island now, don't tell me we can't finance another one. And it's not like we have to rebuild things a lot anyways. Usually it's out of people's own pockets, not the committee's. Please, if we accept the offer, my wife and I will gladly take Alice."

Roberta looked up at her husband, surprised at his show of affection. He was ready for a child!

Eugene quickly sat back down and waited. The mayor leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"What is the committee's vote? Those who think we should take up the offer, say 'Aye,'" the mayor said as he closed his eyes as if he had done this a billion times before.

"Aye!" everyone agreed unanimously.

"Then it is decided. Alice shall stay on this island for seven years and marry a prince. If we fail to do this, then oh well," the mayor forced a smile, receiving four more. "Let her in."

Roberta happily got up and opened the door, allowing Chester and Alice back in. They had been standing idly on the sidewalk out of earshot. At least they weren't eavesdropping.

"So what is your answer?" Chester asked mindfully as he stepped into the room.

"We accept your offer," the mayor stood up from his chair.

"Good, then you must sign the contract," Chester magically produced papers from the air and placed them in front of the mayor. He moved his hand over the table beside the papers, producing a feather pen in an ink bottle.

"I have to sign a contract?" the mayor asked, stupified.

"Legal matters," Chester grinned apologetically.

"Alright," the mayor dipped the feather pen and raised it above the dotted line.

Everyone in the room watched as the mayor signed his name carefully on the dotted line. Chester grinned as the ink turned from black to purple and bled through all the papers, putting copies of the signature on all of the other forms. In a blink of an eye, the papers, feather pen and ink bottle disappeared into thin air.

"Thank you for your business, mayor. I hope you treat my Alice well and find her a decent prince to marry. I will be back in seven years on the second!" Chester checked his pocket watch and then turned to little Alice.

Her long blonde hair hung down to her shoulders, it needed a good washing and combing. She looked up sadly into his violet eyes with her deep blue ones, he wouldn't see these beautiful waters in seven years. He held back his once human emotions, seven years meant nothing to him. It would pass him like a second to a mortal. But he had become accustomed to Alice, the girl he took under his wing and called his own property. Now it was time to let her go and become a full fledged woman.

Alice held out a slender, pale hand to Chester.

"I bid you farewell, my lady," Chester said, taking Alice's hand to his lips and kissing it lightly. "I hope you find a well-suited prince and prosper."

She didn't know what he meant, Alice only smiled. "I hope you do well in whatever you do, Mr. Cheshire," she mumbled nervously, unsure of what to say.

"Feed your head, Alice," Chester said to her as he walked out the door. His words seemed to echo with each step he took down the street until he disappeared magically.

"Feed my head?" Alice repeated, confused.


	4. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Chapter 4**  
Home Is Where The Heart Is

"Here is your new home, Alice," Eugene said as he embraced his wife upon entering their home.

Alice looked around the house for the second time that day, now with the idea that this was where she lived now, rather than just visiting. She would spend the next seven years here, if allowed. She turned to the Cadys, a cheshire grin on her face.

"Thank you so much!" Alice exclaimed, embracing them both. Roberta was surprised, she had never felt a child's embrace before. She smiled lovingly and held Alice in her free arm.

"I'll get your room ready," Roberta finally said when Alice pulled away. "In the meantime, why don't you take a bath?" She brushed her hand along Alice's dirty hair.

Alice smirked, she hadn't taken a bath since... she couldn't remember. Now she could start to make memories here on Clockwork Island that she could remember for the rest of her life.

Roberta took Alice to the bathroom while Eugene disappeared into the basement. It was a very small bathroom with a large wash bin in the middle. On the wall was a long tube that came up from the ground. Roberta pulled the cord and placed it on the edge of the bin as Alice heard water rushing from under her. Soon enough, water began pouring into the tub through the tube.

"Isn't it neat? Eugene and I invented it. In the basement, he pulls a lever that turns on the pump. It takes water out of the ocean below and brings it up here to the pipe system. Oh, silly me. You probably don't understand do you?" Roberta blushed, remembering Alice never had an education.

"It makes a little sense," Alice tried to assure her.

The bin filled up and the water was turned off from the basement. Roberta opened a cupboard and handed Alice some towels and a bar of soap.

"I'll get you some new clothes when you get out, just go ahead and wash yourself, dear," Roberta smiled before leaving.

Alice looked at the tub and dipped her hand in the water. It wasn't salty like the ocean water, it felt warm and fresh. There was more to the "pump" than she thought. Like Chester, his magic worked in more ways than one thinks. As she unbuttoned her blue dress, she began imagine the seven years that she will live here.

What would she do to pass the time while waiting for her prince? She could explore the island or do work for people who needed help. This would be a long seven years if her prince doesn't come quickly, Alice thought as she scrubbed herself with the soap.

Roberta came back up with a measuring tape, notepad and a pen. Alice wrapped a towel around her as she got out and stood there as Roberta measured her, writing the dimensions down on the notepad.

"I can ask the tailor to make you some new clothes. You can't wear that ruggedy old thing if your prince comes," Roberta laughed. "We'll get you a pretty new dress."

"Thank you, Roberta," Alice smiled at her when she finished measuring.

"For right now, you can wear one of my old outfits," she left for a minute and returned with a couple of neatly folded clothes.

Alice quickly put them on as Roberta tidied up the bathroom. She was glad Roberta had given her underwear too, or else it would have felt uncomfortable wearing only the blue skirt and white blouse. Alice wrapped the towel around her shoulders as she was still wet and her hair was dripping all over the floor.

"Stay here and get dry, I'll go and get your room ready. When you're dry, I'll take you out to get some new clothes and shoes," Roberta rubbed Alice's hair with another towel, trying to dry her quicker. Alice tipped her head over so Roberta could wrap her hair in the towel.

Alice sat on the window sill, drying in the sun as Roberta prepared her new room. Alice never had her own room. She was really excited. This whole situation was really exciting. So many years sailing the sea, now Alice had the chance to live on an island! She also had the chance to marry a prince! Alice's heart began pounding as today's events caught up with her. She began to fantasize what her prince would look like. Thick brown hair or would she prefer short blonde hair? Blue eyes or brown? Short or tall? All the possibilities! Would she be happy with she gets? Would she find a prince at all? Alice frowned and tried to think happy thoughts again but was interrupted when Roberta came in.

"Come on, dearest. I'll take you into town. Wear this shawl," Roberta handed her a blue and white knit shawl.

Alice wasn't sure how to put it on so Roberta showed her how to. The hole in the middle was for your head. Alice laughed embarrassingly as they walked out, through the house. She was still learning, still feeding her head.

They stopped into the tailor's shop first. As they entered, a bunch of women gathered in front of them, excited that Alice came to visit them.

"Oh! There's the darling girl!"

"Does she need a new dress?"

"We'll make the most beautiful dress ever!"

Roberta giggled. She wasn't as eccentric as these ladies but she was just as jolly. "Yes, I need a couple outfits for her to wear. Here are her sizes," Roberta pulled a piece of paper out of her coat pocket and handed it to one of the women.

The woman observed the paper, the others looking over her shoulders at it. They all grinned and rushed off to the racks of cloth in the back of the shop, looking for a variety of colors that would go well with Alice's characteristics. They rushed to and fro, holding rolls of cloth up to Alice, trying to decide what colors they should use.

"Alright, dear! We'll have them ready momentarily," a woman called from the cloth rack.

"We're going to get some shoes, we'll be back when we get done there," Roberta took Alice to the door.

"Have fun girls! We'll be done in a jiffy!" a woman waved as she turned from her work.

As Roberta and the barefooted Alice walked through the twisted streets, they began to hurl a gurgling sound. They stopped at the bottom of a stairway and listened. Roberta looked down at herself and grabbed at her stomache.

"Roberta, are you okay?" Alice rushed to her side. Roberta shook her head and doubled over. "Oh dear." Alice's heart raced. She didn't know what to do or what was happening.

Roberta was on her hands and knees as she felt something bubbling in her stomach, rising through her system within seconds. Heads popped out of doors and windows as she threw up onto the sidewalk. Alice held Roberta's hair out of the way as much as possible, frightened by Roberta's sudden ailment. After three more rounds, Roberta seemed to gather herself.

"Are you sick, dear?" a woman asked as she came up to Roberta with a bucket of water, washing the vomit away down the sewer.

"I think so," Roberta took a handkerchief and dabbed it to her lips.

"It might be morning sickness," the woman smirked.

"Morning sickness?" Alice asked cluelessly.

"I hope so," Roberta closed her eyes and smiled for a moment before continuing down the sidewalk.

"Roberta, what's morning sickness?" Alice asked when they were away from the scene.

"Morning sickness is a sign of pregnancy. It's when a woman feels nauseated while carrying a baby," Roberta explained, not wanting to go into scientific details, remembering that Alice didn't know much.

"Oh, so you might be having a baby?" Alice smiled slightly.

"Hopefully," Roberta grinned, she liked the idea. She had been waiting so long for a child.

After getting a fitting pair of slippers from the shoemaker's, Alice and Roberta headed back up to the tailor's to get the outfits. An ecstatic scream was heard from the tailor's shop before a lovely young girl walked out. She had long blonde hair that hung down to her waist, deep blue eyes like the ocean and pale white skin like sea foam. She wore the most beautiful blue gown, trimmed in white lace and dark blue buttons. Alice had walked in as a poor, barefooted girl wearing hand-me-downs and walked out as a richly dressed young lady.


	5. Borodo

**Chapter 5**  
Borodo

_Several months has passed since I arrived on Clockwork Island. Much has happened since then compared to my previous, boring life. I see Chester occassionally, but only in the corner of my eye before he disappears. He's probably checking up on me, knowing him. Roberta is indeed pregnant, and she's due very soon. She seems to get bigger everyday! Luckily, I won't be giving up my new room to the babe. I can't wait to see what gender it will be. It will be like having a little brother/sister around. I've been working really hard around the shop and town, helping other people with their chores or just doing random jobs. Eugene and Roberta have been teaching me during their time off from the lab. I've learned how to read, write, how to do arithmetic and I've been diving into history recently. Arthur Columbus, who was at the committee meeting when I first arrived, comes over every week to teach me about geography and map skills. Stephanie Right, the lady who was also at the meeting, gave me this diary to write in. So now I'm putting it to good use._

I've had little success in finding my prince, especcially if I'm on this island. Hopefully he'll come and find me. I met a man the other day, handsome as can be. I can't really say if he's my prince or not or even if he is a prince. His name is Borodo. He's not of this place. He arrived here in a small fishing boat and was just visiting to get some supplies. I do hope he returns again, he was very charming. Roberta says I should just let him be, he wasn't the type of man I should be associated with and he wouldn't be here long anyways. But he is so good looking!

-From the Diary of Alice

The bell hooked to the door rang as a customer entered. Everyone turned their attention to the man who had stepped in. He wore a confident smile and his eyes were set on a goal. His light brown hair was short but thick and he wore a dark green vest over a light green jacket. A white scarf was tied around his neck and he often tugged at it. When he walked in, he took his brown gloves off and stuck them into the back pocket of his biege pants.

"Is Alice home?" he asked as he looked up at the balcony where Eugene and Roberta sat for tea.

"Yes she is, let me ask her to come down," Roberta started to get up but Eugene stopped her.

"I'll get her, dear," he said before he walked to a door and knocked.

"Come in!" a girl called from the inside. Eugene stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Nice weather isn't it?" the man started some small talk from below the balcony.

"That's what I've been told. Unfortuneately, I haven't been able to enjoy it," Roberta sighed before taking a sip of tea.

"Borodo is here?" Alice stuck her head out from her room.

"I'm down here, Alice!" he called for her. Alice smiled and quickly walked down the stairs.

"Are you free this afternoon? I need help sewing up my sail on my boat." Borodo asked her when she arrived on the landing.

"Oh, yes. I have nothing to do today. I'd be glad to help out. Eugene, Roberta, could I help Borodo on his ship?" Alice asked, stepping up to the makeshift banister.

"Come back before sunset," Eugene closed her bedroom door. "Take the elevator."

"Thank you!" Alice exclaimed happily as Eugene handed her her sewing kit that had a variety of needles and string, some especially for mending sails. She shoved it into her bag that she hung from her waist all the time. She had found that all the jobs she did required more arms or something to carry various items in so Roberta bought her the dark blue messenger bag.

Borodo and Alice ventured towards the elevator that was located on the side of the hill. They both exchanged glances once in awhile and engaged in small talk. Alice absolutely adored him and she couldn't hide it. She would stutter when talking to him and he'd only laugh. He made her feel bubbly inside, her skin prickle and her nails dig into the palms of her hands. This feeling, she had never felt before. She had a crush on him for sure.

"So what have you been doing recently, Alice? Arthur Columbus tells me you're studying maps," Borodo pressed a button on the elevator as they stepped inside.

"Yeah, I've been studying maps and working around town," she looked away so she wouldn't stutter again.

"You must be awfully busy most of the time. With your studies and work. Not to mention you help run the shop most of the time. Are you sure it's okay to come help me?" He felt slightly guilty to be taking her away from her work on the island.

"I-It's okay. Eugene said it was o-okay," Alice stopped when Borodo bursted out in laughter. "I'm not that b-busy to... today."

She felt his gentle hand on her shoulder and shivered. "Lighten up, Alice. No need to be nervous around me," he smiled at her.

She blushed a subtle pink as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the dark cavern where the merchant ships would dock.

"Take my arm, I don't want you to get lost in the dark," Borodo knudged her with his elbow. Alice took his arm with both hands and walked beside him through the cavern towards the little light in the distance.

Her heart beat was quick as they slowly walked. Was he trying to spend every moment with her carefully? She hoped this wasn't his last day here, she had just gotten to speak clearer to him.

When they reached the ledge of the cavern, she automatically let go of his arm so he could jump over the foot foot ledge into the sand. He turned to her and reached up, grabbing her around the waist, lifting her from the ledge and setting her down into the sand. They stood there for what seemed like a thousand years, staring into each other's eyes as his hands rested at her waist and her hands laid on his shoulders. This only lasted for a moment until Borodo let go and continued down the shore towards his boat. Alice saw her little raft, still pulled up by the stairs. What fun she had on that raft! Her life was different now, full of work and school, no time for play.

Beside the boat, Borodo bent over and clasped his hands together as a step ladder for Alice. She sighed and stepped into his hands. He pushed her up onto the ledge where she climbed over and offered to help him up but he refused. He climbed up himself and offered Alice a seat on one of the crates that were scattered across the deck.

She looked up at the mast where the sail was still stretched out. It didn't look as if it needed any mending. She began to feel suspicious. "You didn't need me to fix the sail, did you? What was the real reason you asked me down here?" Alice asked him as he sat down next to her on an overturned bucket.

"I'm sorry, I lied. I needed a reason for you to come down here so I can ask you something," he gazed blankly at the wooden planks of the deck. "The folks up there don't like me much and I don't want to stay any longer if I'm not wanted."

"What do you want to ask me?" Alice turned to him on the crate.

He looked over at her, taking in the curious look on her face. "I really like you, Alice. I wanted to know if you like me too. If so, I'll stay a few weeks longer," he gently touched her pale hand on the crate.

Alice's heart skipped a beat. Her skinned prickled and she felt sweaty. "Uh... Of course I like you... B-Borodo," she trembled from his touch. "I'd really enjoy it if you... if you stay a b-bit longer."

Borodo chuckled, trying not to ruin the moment with his laughter. He moved in slightly closer and took Alice by the hand. "We might have to meet in secret a lot, knowing how your folks don't like me. But at least I have you here for the rest of the afternoon," he grinned after he kissed her hand and saw her blushing reaction.

Alice sat, stunned. She couldn't believe that Borodo liked her too but then again, they were both outsiders. That gave them one similarity. She wanted to try to act as lady-like as she could but it was so hard when you're in love. Maybe some work would help her get her mind off of him?

"Is there anything you would need me to do while I'm here?" Alice asked, hoping it wasn't too out of the way.

"Oh? Could you fix my shirt?" Borodo stood up.

"Sure." Alice smiled sweetly before he walked off into the cabin and came back with a white buttoned-up shirt with a hole in the shoulder.

He sat next to her, watching her as she threaded the needle and sewed up the hole. While Alice was working, she was focused, in a different world. One where she didn't have butterflies in her stomach or sweated nervously. The rest of the afternoon, she wished she could stay in that world so she wouldn't embarrass herself but Borodo wished to talk to her and learn more about her. Not that there was much to learn. She told him about her adventure to the island and of events that had happened in town but she failed to mention Chester's contract deal about the seven years and her finding a prince. Maybe it was best left unsaid?


	6. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Chapter 6**  
Parting Is Such A Sweet Sorrow  
Weeks passed and Borodo and Alice were inseparable. Borodo would often come to the shop, seeking Alice's help. Then Alice would go down with him to his boat just to spend time together whether it be mending his clothes, making lunch or just sitting together. When the sun began to set, Borodo would take her back to her house and kiss her good night. Alice became less nervous with time and didn't stutter anymore. The townspeople seemed to be getting used to Borodo and they didn't mind watching the lovers' discreet kiss at the doorway of the Cadys either. They thought it was cute. What wasn't cute, however, was the fact that Borodo had to leave one day and Alice's sadness caused the whole town to feel her depression.

It had happened in the afternoon, Borodo came up the elevator as usual and went to the flower shop to get a bouquet of roses for Alice. Very routine, the townspeople greeted him as he walked by, holding the wonderful bouquet. They thought Alice would be so happy. She was so lucky to have such a nice man.

He hid them behind his back as he knocked on the door. Alice answered with a smile. Everyone watched as he gave her the flowers, the surprised expression on her face and the leaping hug. When the door shut behind Borodo, everyone went about their own business.

"Alice, I have something to tell you," Borodo sighed as he walked with her up the steps. Roberta and Eugene were in the lab below, leaving Alice in the shop.

"What's that Borodo?" Alice asked as she put the flowers into a vase and placed them on the table.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," he quickly grabbed her hand.

"You're leaving? So soon?" Alice turned to face him, she looked surprised and sad.

"I know, I don't want to leave but I must. My career requires me to travel. But, Alice... I will return for you. I love you. One day, I'd like to marry you, settle down somewhere and start a family," he put his hands on her waist. "How does that sound?"

"When will you come back?" Alice asked him, laying her head on his chest and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Give me six months," he could feel her tremble with tears. "I promise, Alice. I will return for you. We have the rest of today together, let's spend it the best way we can," he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I just want to stay in your arms forever," Alice whispered, trying to choke back her tears. Borodo responded by holding her tighter, wrapping his arms around her torso and holding her head with his hand.

The rest of the day, they sat on Alice's bed, just holding each other. Only a few words were spoken, an exchange of "I love you," and Borodo repeating his promise.

The night he left to go down to the shore was so emotional, the whole town cried. Alice came running out of the house after him, crying and yelling his name. He would hug her and whisper reassuring words to her before taking a few more steps towards the elevator. She kept running after him until finally, he boarded the elevator and some of the men had to hold Alice back. As the doors closed, Borodo bursted into a crying fit, putting his palms to his eyes and blowing his nose in a handkerchief. Alice was so distraught, she kept trying to go down into the elevator. It was a long night, trying to keep Alice on the island. Eugene finally resorted to giving her a sleeping pill so she would sleep away the moment that he leaves for good.

When dawn broke, Borodo sadly set sail. He didn't want to leave her but he couldn't stay. He was a travelling thief and in order to fulfill his dream of becoming the greatest thief in the world, he had to sail around the world and steal precious treasure. One day, he would come back to Clockwork Island and steal the world's greatest treasure. Alice.


	7. Invaders

**Chapter 7**  
Invaders

_I have never been so saddened in my whole entire life. I miss Borodo. I miss his sweet words and soft kisses, I miss not being able to see him everyday at my doorstep. I hope he's alright, I keep waiting for him by the shore. It's been three months since he left. Roberta had her baby. Now I have a little brother named Akisu. He is such a bundle of joy, he lifted my heart a little. But alas, I cannot truly be happy until Borodo returns._

-From the Diary of Alice

The wind carried the salty, ocean air to the shore as Alice sat on the seashore. She wore a sky blue dress that buttoned down the front and ended in an inch of white lace. Her boots were black and were buttoned up on the insides of her legs. She sat under the shade of her matching umbrella and wore a lovely blue hat with fake blue flowers pinned in it. She dressed like this everytime she went down to the shore, despite the weather. There, she waited for Borodo until the sun set or until she couldn't take it anymore. He promised that he would come within six months. He loved her too much to break that promise.

Alice saw a figure in the distance on the ocean. Could it be Borodo? She squinted, waiting for the object to get closer. A couple more appeared on the horizon. Did Borodo bring back a fleet to throw a wedding party? Alice stood up and watched as several more objects dotted along the horizon. They were big ships like the White Rabbit, different shapes painted on the sails. She saw numbers, diamonds, hearts, clubs and spades. What kind of ships were these? She decided she would tell the townspeople. Alice folded her umbrella and made her way into the cavern, up the elevator and towards the mayor's office.

She opened the large wooden door to see the mayor in his large chair, tied up and gagged. Behind the chair stood a man dressed in purple. He tipped his hat at Alice and grinned.

"You saw the ships coming?" Chester asked her. She nodded. "Your prince is coming, you know? He's in one of those ships."

"Borodo?" Alice's heart skipped a beat, she was excited.

"No, you silly girl. Borodo was a mere thief, he was no royalty. The man you are about to meet is of ancient, mystical, royal blood. You will like him, if you give him the chance. I recently engaged in a duel with him. He is quite skilled," Chester looked down his cane as he held it up like a rifle. "A good man, he is."

"I'll be with no other man but Borodo," Alice stared angrily at him.

"You'll change your mind soon. Eggs and promises are bound to break," he snickered before he mysteriously disappeared. "Hush, Alice. Don't say a word about the ships." She heard his voice linger in the air. Alice hated when he did that.

Alice untied the gag from the mayor and loosened the ropes so he could slip from them.

"Alice, those ships are coming to attack the island. We need to close off the cavern so they won't come in through there. The stairs is full of traps, they'll never get up that way," he told her as he opened a door and entered the small room. "Darn it, the lever is stuck."

She watched fearfully as he came out of the room, a look of dread in his face. "What can we do?" She whispered, worried about the townspeople. Especially little Akisu. The mayor shook his head. They couldn't do anything, the lever that controlled the cavern door was stuck, most likely Chester's doing. There was nothing they could do except wait for their doom, the rest of the town shall live peacefully until the very moment, without the knowledge of the attack.

The mayor fell to the floor, sitting up against the wall. Alice saw he had lost all hope. "Ever since you came here, bad things have happened. I don't know how you got up those stairs but it was a miracle. That man, Chester P. Cheshire, he's awfully dangerous. It may not be your doing entirely but none of this probably wouldn't have happened if you never came here."

Alice was stricken by his words. She didn't mean to be a burden to anyone, she could've went to another island to recooperate. "How can you say that? After all I did for the town?"

"The contract Alice, we failed to read it. Do you know what it says in the small print?"

She shook her head but he didn't see. "No, sir. I don't because I did not write it."

"Of course you didn't. I believe you entirely. Chester showed the contract to me just moments ago. It stated that Clockwork Island does not belong to its inhabitants and was free for the taking of anyone who could control the island's key. I signed that damned thing! I authorized it!" the mayor began to weep silently. After awhile he looked up to see that Alice was gone, the door was wide open.

Alice ran as fast as she could, pulling up her skirt so she wouldn't trip on it. She was determined to save Akisu by warning the Cadys. Akisu had his whole life in front of him, being only a month old.

"Run, little rabbit. Run," she heard Chester whisper in her ear. He was following her the whole time as she ran through town. "Kill a thousand souls for a single innocent one."

"I shall do so, Akisu is precious," Alice huffed as she turned a corner onto her street.

She trotted down the stairs, exhausted. Her body was so tired, she could hardly go on but she kept running. She had to save Akisu before the ships came. She didn't know how close they were to the island but either way, time was precious. She turned the handle to the house, relieved she had finally arrived. As she ran in, she stared up at the Diamond Clock that Eugene and Roberta had built for Akisu during Roberta's pregnancy. It was to commemorate his birth because he was such a precious child. Alice couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. Thinking of Akisu made her slightly joyful.

"What is wrong, Alice?" Roberta asked as she held the bundled-up Akisu in her arms. Eugene stood behind her, his face full of surprise and worry.

"Oh, Roberta! Eugene! Ships... Pirate ships! The lever is stuck. We must flee," Alice told them as she ran up the stairs.

Roberta nodded to her husband and on signal, he disappeared into another room, returning minutes later with a large, clam-like basket, blankets and a little box. He set the basket down and stuffed it with blankets. Taking Akisu from Roberta, he placed him gently into the clam and put a blanket on him, pulling up to his chin and tucking it in around his body. He placed the music box beside the babe and handed the clam to Roberta.

"Come, we shall take the laboratory exit to the cavern," Eugene motioned and the two women followed.


	8. Clown Prince

**Chapter 8**  
Clown Prince  
A man leaned over the railing, adding his digested lunch to the vast ocean. He stared down into the water, anxiously waiting for the moment they got to shore. He wasn't used to this pirating business, being on sea that is. He enjoyed a good fight but he wasn't at all that sea-worthy. Flipping his long black ponytail back, he took a handkerchief to his mouth and looked to the tall pillar in the middle of the ocean.

Earlier that morning, a man had mysteriously appeared on the ship and instructed them to sail to that pillar. He told them of the large population who were skilled in mechanics, the nice hill to build a castle on. A great island for Bear King to settle on and command his pirates from his throne. This pleased their captain, and he commanded all twenty ships to change their course for Clockwork Island.

The sick man walked across the deck, the swaying of the ship churned his stomach agonizingly but he kept his cool while he was among his inferiors. He was flamboyantly dressed in light purple tights with a black diamond pattern, plum purple boots, gloves and a vest. Around his neck was a bunch of yellow feathers that was connected to his cape that split into two red "wings" with yellow pom-poms at the end. He put his left hand over the hilt of his rapier that was strapped to his waist. Other pirates saw him do this gesture and they turned to act like they were working. They surely didn't want to get in trouble with him.

When the man passed the pirates, he wiped his face with his gloved hand. His skin was very pale, not human. Across his face was a scar, the stitches still remained. It started from the upper right side of his face and came down across the bridge of his nose to the lower left corner of his face. He was embarrassed by this scar and wished to hunt down the man who caused it. His face was decorated with a blue tear drop on his left cheek and a stretched, red diamond over his right eye. He looked like a clown among these ruffian pirates. In fact, he was a clown.

"Pin Joker-san, we are nearing the island that the man mentioned this morning," the navigator said to the clown as he approached him.

"Good. I hope that man wasn't lying about the island," Pin Joker said as he put his hands on the rail and stared at the pillar that reached to the heavens above. His mind trailed back to the moment the man in purple appeared on the ship.

**-flashback-**  
_"Excuse me, sir. I hear you are looking for a place to settle?"_

Pin Joker turned to see a man clad in purple, grinning from under his top hat. He did not recognise this man. How did he get on the ship? "Yes, Bear King-sama is wanting to settle a kingdom but how would you know about that?" He placed his hand on the hilt of his rapier, ready to attack.

"I know more than you think I do, Prince Jorik Aena," the man smirked as Pin Joker motioned for him to stop, "Oh, high elf prince of the mystical-"

He stopped when Pin Joker poked his neck with the end of the rapier. "Can we continue this conversation somewhere private?" the clown whispered, desperate to hide his true identity.

Pin Joker shut the door behind him and stared at the man who spun around in the swivel chair like a child. How could this man know about his origin? Pin Joker slammed his fists on the table in front of the man and soon regretted it as his knuckles throbbed. He clenched his teeth in pain and asked the man's name through his teeth.

"Chester P. Cheshire, at your service. Whether it be for a breath, an hour, a week or a million years. The choice is your's as long as you sign the dotted line," he recited his business slogan with a large grin.

"Mr. Cheshire, how do you know about me and why have you come here?" Pin Joker paced the room with his arms behind his back.

"I know about you because I can be everywhere at once yet nowhere in sight. I have come here because I have an opportunity for you and your captain," Chester stood up from the chair and stared into Pin Joker's face.

"What is my opportunity?" he whispered, curious.

"A princess awaits you on a nearby island. At the same time, this island is free for the taking. There is a beautiful spot to build a castle on and the people there are excellent workers."

"A princess, huh?" the clown rubbed his jaw bone with his thumb, fantacizing what this princess could possibly look like.

"She's beautiful, my prince. I reared her up myself into a fine young woman. But, before you even consider it, you must fight me first and show me your strength," Chester pulled the purple stone from his cane and a long rapier came out of the cane that fell to the floor. "I can't let a weak prince with no skill marry her."

"Agreed!" Pin Joker smiled as he pulled his rapier from his belt and met Chester's rapier with his. "As we fight, will you describe her to me?"

"Sounds like a good deal, just don't get distracted," he slid his sword across Pin Joker's and thrusted it towards his heart.

Pin Joker quickly dodged and in turn, lunged at Chester's side but the man in purple disappeared.

"She'll be turning seventeen fairly soon and she stands about five and a half feet tall," his voice said throughout the room.

Pin Joker followed the voice outside and found Chester waiting for him on the stairs to the deck. He lunged at Chester but got pushed back by the silver rapier with the purple stone glinting at the pommel. Pin Joker went forward again and again, rapiers clashing as pirates stood around and watched.

"Long blonde hair, deep blue eyes and the loveliest skin," Chester grinned as his face neared Pin Joker's, "Her lips are soft and pink, I'm sure her kisses would be like an angel's."

Pin Joker chuckled to himself as he dashed up beside Chester and thrusted the rapier into Chester's chest but he disappeared again. "Play fair you cur!" Pin Joker yelled at the empty space that he had last seen him at.

"She loves the ocean and she's curious about every oddity. Even though she seems uneducated, she learns quickly. She's very modest and she has manners." Chester poked Pin Joker in the back with the end of his rapier.

Pin Joker grinned, defeated again. "What is her name?"

"Alice."

**-end flashback-**  
The man named Chester P. Cheshire had disappeared into thin air as he revealed the princess' name. Pin Joker didn't find the time to ask how he would find her in a crowd. He was sure there were going to be other people named Alice. He sighed knowing how hard it will be to find her. He would just have to wait and see what would happen. He grinned as he thought of a pretty little princess waiting for him to come and rescure her. Prince Jorik and Princess Alice, what a couple!


	9. Politics

**Chapter 9**  
Politics

Roberta held the clam as they went down the elevator. Akisu was crying like there was no tomorrow and Alice tried all she could to cheer him up.

"The descent must be bothering him," Eugene finally concluded.

As the elevator landed, there was a ruckus outside the door. Eugene got in front as the doors slid open and helped Roberta and Alice along the wall. The pirates passed, running along the cavern mindlessly. They didn't even pay attention to the three islanders.

Alice looked up at the ships that were docking inside the cavern. Large, magnificent things full of pirates dressed as playing cards. Three of hearts, five of clubs, all kinds, she even saw double of the same card. As the family slid along the wall, she caught sight of a different man. He wasn't dressed as a card but like a clown. He saw her too and watched her carefully, trying to figure out who she was. He didn't look human but she couldn't quite tell in the dark. She could only see his watchful eyes and the bright colors of his uniform.

Some pirates bumped into them and Eugene split off to protect Roberta and Alice. At the ledge, Roberta knelt down and laid the clam into the water.

"Live! Survive! Flee to a place where the Trump Pirates will never reach!" Roberta gently pushed the clam as Akisu wailed. Just then, Alice and Roberta were siezed by a small group of pirates.

"Look at these pretty girls!" one said as he pulled at Alice's hair and put a sword to her throat.

"What shall we do with them?" another asked and they all bursted into mischievous laughter.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Eugene shouted but a pirate slugged him across the face.

"You shall do nothing to them! Let me see the blonde one," the clown walked down the path towards the hostages.

The pirate that held Alice turned to his commander and displayed her to him. She stared fearfully into his face. The long, diagonal scar, pale skin and pointed ears. His smirk displeased her even more. What was he thinking about doing?

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Alice, would it?" he rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"Yes... My name is Alice..." she whimpered, afraid of the sword at her throat.

"Release her and her companions!" their commander shouted, pointing to the pirates holding Roberta and Eugene. "Do you have the slightest idea who she is!?"

Some of the pirates shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"She's a princess, you bunch of scoundrels!" he growled then turned to Alice, grabbing her hand. "Forgive me, princess. I am responsible for this troop of pirates."

"I'm a princess?" Alice looked down at the kneeling clown with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, a man named Chester P. Cheshire told me so," he looked up at her, looking for confirmation.

"Chester told you?!" Alice couldn't believe that Chester had spread this outrageous rumor. But what if it was true? "Why are you invading the island?"

"My king is looking for a place to settle a kingdom and rule his pirates from a stronghold. This island would be the best place as Mr. Cheshire says," the clown explained, still on his knee.

"I can't believe this..." Alice let go of his hand and walked towards Roberta and Eugene, who were holding each other. "What are we going to do?" She whispered to them.

"We can't fight back, Alice. There's too many. Look at all the ships still coming in," Eugene took Alice into their embrace so he wouldn't be too loud. "We have to live it out and hope for the best."

"The Trump Pirates are not to be messed with Alice, do be careful," Roberta told her.

Alice nodded. She understood the importance of the situation and she turned to the clown, "We will do what we can, but leave my people alone."

"You are quite simple, my princess," he grinned to himself, "I will have to consult with my king before I can guarantee anything."

"I am returning to my palace," Alice played along with the clown, "You will find me there when you have reached a conclusion."

Roberta and Eugene followed Alice into the elevator, proud of the young princess they had raised themselves for the past year. She walked with her back straight, chin up and arms at her sides as if to impress the jester pirate. When the doors shut and the elevator started to go up, Alice's shoulders slumped and she felt the weight of the island on top of her. She had their fate in her hands, the pirate clown would believe anything she said. She was the princess.


	10. Prince Jorik

**Chapter 10**  
Prince Jorik

_That fool has not found me yet. It has been days since we sent Akisu away and met up with one of the commanders of the Trump Pirates. There is no palace on Clockwork Island, only the mayor's office. I, the "Princess," reside in a homely little house in the middle of town where he would least expect a princess to live. The pirates have been freely walking around and not harming the people but they have given us all stares. The fool kept his promise and I suppose his king agreed to my standards. I hope Borodo comes soon, he will save us all from this horrible siege._

-From the Diary of Alice

It was an overcast morning when Alice ventured out into public, exactly a week after the ships dropped anchor in the cavern. Few people could be found out of their houses anymore. They were all afraid of the pirates. But everyone knew the situation, they had no weapons to fight against them with. The best they could do is sit back and hope the mayor and Alice could work something out.

Alice seemed to be the only one out on the street that day. She needed to get some fresh air after hiding in her room for the past week. She wore a simple white dress with a blue sash and on her feet were her little slippers. She didn't want to get all dressed up just to go for a short walk.

Hiding in the alley was the clown. He watched her as she walked down the street ahead, fearless of what could possibly happen. His feathers rustled as he disappeared and appeared in another alley to catch up with her. His grin became wider like Mr. Cheshire's as he neared her.

Alice stopped to look in a shop window. This was his chance! He stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her shoulder.

"Ah, there you are my princess," he smiled, showing her that it was alright as she was surprised by the sudden touch. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have your island, what else do you want?" Alice shoved his hand away.

"My king has the island but what do I want? I've been promised the princess of this island which happens to be you. That's what I want."

Alice growled in frustration. How could Chester do that to her? She loved Borodo, and Chester goes and promises her to another man whom she does not love.

"Please, my princess. I can prove to be a great husband," he pleaded, sitting on one knee. "I'm a prince of a foreign country that only exists in legends, I'm an excellent swordsman and I will house you in the future castle."

"Give me three months to decide. I just met you the other day, you could at least tell me your name," Alice crossed her arms across her chest, angrily.

"Oh! Forgive me, princess! How rude of me not to tell you my name," he stood up and took a low bow. "I am Prince Jorik Aena but I am simply called, Pin Joker."

Alice eyed him carefully. He was a prince? But he dressed like a clown. Did dress code define one's status? Alice thought so.

"May I walk you back to your palace?" Pin Joker asked as he held out his hand. Alice grimaced and placed her hand in the pirate's.

She led him down the street towards the small home that she lived in. As they walked, he told her of his boring lineage, how he became a pirate and the many adventures he had on the sea. He had taken out all of the vomitting details so as to not sicken her and let her respond every once in awhile. Alice found him very boring. The only curious thing about him were his pointed elf ears. Borodo was much more interesting then him, telling her of his adventures fighting sea monsters and finding rare treasure. She enjoyed those stories even though they may have been made-up. Alice will hold out for Borodo. He had three months to get here as he promised.

Alice stopped in front of the little house on the steep hill and turned to Pin Joker, who wondered why they were stopping at this little house fit for a peasant. She smiled slightly before looking up at him, straight faced. "Thank you, it was nice to officially meet you," Alice curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine," he grabbed her by the hand and raised it to his lips. "So shall I see you tomorrow?" he kissed her hand and looked up at her, expecting to see her flattered and blushing but she stood, unmoved by the gesture.

"I really can't say, I'm awfully busy as the princess." Deep inside, Alice wanted to burst into laughter.

He sighed and let go of her hand. "Alright, I'll try to see you tomorrow," he began to walk down the sidewalk, "Goodbye Alice!" he shouted as he waved.

Alice waved back and turned the door handle, slipping into the house. "Good riddens," she whispered and looked about her. No one was around. She figured they were down in the lab. Alice sat down at the table on the second level and stared at the large clock that hung on the wall. There were four diamond cut jades sticking out of it like a rose compass and organ pipes came out from behind it. In the center was a glass piece that allowed one to see all the gears within the clock. The Diamond Clock.

She lowered her head and began to weep. What ill gotten fate had befallen her little brother, Akisu? She hoped he was okay but an inner part of her told her he was indeed dead.

"Oh, Akisu. You had very little time in this world!" Alice cried aloud.


	11. Happiness

**Chapter 11**  
Happiness

Alice's toes sunk into the sand as she ran across the seashore. Her heart was beating faster than the tide. There he was, standing in the water, stretching his arms out, waiting for her. She was so excited, she didn't bother to pull up her skirt when she ran through the water. Alice fell at his feet and looked up at him, embarrassed. He simply laughed and helped her up. She kissed him a million times, one for each moment she had missed him. He held her like he did the night before he left, like there was no tomorrow. She cried into his chest, she was so relieved to know he was okay. Suddenly, they heard a crashing sound from the island and they both looked up to see the pillar and the top of the island crashing down into the sea on top of them.

Alice sat up, her chest felt like it had been pushed down on by something heavy and she tried to catch her breath. Regaining her senses, she looked around. The rolling green hills, tall windmills and the valley of twisted houses below.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Pin Joker asked, turning onto his side and resting on his left arm.

She nodded and swallowed, realizing that she had woken up from a dream to a nightmare. The townspeople were enslaved, building machines for Bear King while she, the princess, sat up here on the hill with her courtier as if nothing was happening.

It had been three months and two weeks since she told Pin Joker that she needed time, six months and three weeks since Borodo left and a year and a little over two months since she first arrived on this island. Time sure did fly by while she was on Clockwork Island.

"You really need to stop eating those mushrooms. Who knows what they're doing to you," he touched her arm and ran his gloved fingers down to her hand, grabbing it and holding it up to his lips.

"I use those mushrooms for medical purposes as they have a wide variety of herbal remedies," she replied bluntly, watching him as he kissed up her hand, her arm and scooted up next to her, heading for her neck. She put a finger to his mouth and stopped him. "Control yourself, Jorik," Alice scolded him.

He stared up into her emotionless face as he blushed embarrassingly. She never seemed to feel pleasure or happiness. Ever since he started courting her, she had never offered to smile, laugh or enjoy the time he spent with her. It was like she was dead inside.

"Alice, what is wrong?" Pin Joker asked her as he sat up next to her, "I have tried all I can to cheer you up yet you are so glum. At least tell me something emotional."

Alice looked out over the valley and then looked at him, "You really want to know why I am so unhappy?"

He nodded instantly.

She sighed. Pirates were so dumb. "I was in love with a man and when he left on a business trip, he promised to return in six months. It's been six months and two weeks. He's broken his promise. On top of that, when your pirates came to our island, we had to send my little brother away to sea so he wouldn't die in the invasion. He was only a month old! Who knows what's happened to him!?" Alice's eyes watered over and she hid her face into her knees.

Pin Joker grimaced. Now he had to console her. Cautiously, he wrapped his arm around her. "There, there. I'm sure your brother is fine." He magically produced a handkerchief in his hands and handed it to Alice.

"You don't know that..." Alice muttered through the handkerchief.

"Oh, Alice. Do cheer up," Pin Joker stared at her, watching her intently, waiting for her to smile at any random moment. "Let's head back towards the castle. Maybe a game of cards will cheer you up."

"Nothing will work, Jorik. I long to see them. Borodo and Akisu. If I hear that they are in good health, then I will be happy," Alice told him as he helped her up off the ground.

"I can still try to cheer you up," he said optimistically.

He remembered all of the times he had ventured to see Alice. He would try to impress her with magic tricks and Chinese proverbs which he would often pronounce wrong and either the Cadys or Alice would correct him. It would embarrass him to have to be corrected, especially in front of Alice. He wanted to be perfect, like he used to be before he received the scar on his face. Maybe then, Alice wouldn't act like she does now. Uninterested.

Pin Joker had his arm wrapped around Alice as they walked up the small path to the top of the hill. Since they took over the island, they put mines all over the hillside so no one could approach the castle area. Only the pirates knew where this narrow path was located. She gazed up at the half-finished castle, like a bunch of jagged bowls stacked on top of each other. Bear King intentionally built it upon the island's key so he would have control over it. No one could do anything about it but live with the fact that they had lost.

"Alice!" a woman's voice called out.

The couple stopped at the top of the hill to see a woman running towards them. She was beautiful, shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, full breasts. Alice looked at her with envy. She wanted to be like her.

"What is it, Honey Queen?" Alice asked when the woman approached them. She wore a long harlequin coat split in blue and white with pink polka-dots, on her legs were a fishnet stocking and a pink stocking. Her corset was yellow with black lace and black Q's on the breasts. Why couldn't Pin Joker leave Alice alone and go to this woman?

"They just finished your room. Come! Come! Let me show it to you both!" Honey Queen grabbed Alice's hand and led her towards the castle. Pin Joker quietly followed behind the two women.

They walked into the castle, through the glass halls and made their way up long staircases. Alice found the castle a curiousity, the architecture was amazing and the interior design... who knew that Bear King loved such complicated things! The floor was tiled with black and white marble. It made Alice dizzy whenever she walked on it and watched her feet.

Honey Queen pushed open two large white doors with two black diamonds on them and revealed the room inside. Pin Joker smirked as Alice stared in awe at the new room. Her room. Their room. She pushed the thought out of her mind and looked at all the luxuries of the room.

A giant golden bed sat in the middle of large, glass paned windows that covered one wall. The bed had a red canopy with curtains hanging down to the floor. The floor was white marble with lovely black and white rugs scattered across it. On one wall was a large white armoire with red hearts on the doors. Next to it was a red vanity desk, complete with perfumes, make-up and everything a young woman needs.

"I supplied the room with beautiful dresses and accessories!" Honey Queen winked as her reflection appeared beside Alice's in the mirror of the vanity desk.

Alice couldn't hide her excitement. Her mouth curled into a grin like that of a child who had received a treat.

"Oh my goodness! I knew it would cheer you up!" Honey Queen hugged Alice.

Pin Joker rushed up beside the ladies, hoping to see Alice's smile. He chuckled. All Alice needed was a fancy room to call her own. He was sure she didn't like living in that little shack in town. He watched as she explored the armoire with Honey Queen, examining the dresses before they shooed him out so she could try them on.


	12. Elegance

**Chapter 12**  
Elegance

Pin Joker stood, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he waited by the doors of their room. He hoped Alice would be okay. Having to share the same room with him and all. He understood it was a big change and a whole new level in their relationship but it was what Bear King ordered. There would only be five bedrooms made in this large castle and the couple could share a room.

Honey Queen poked her head out the door and smiled warmly. "Your princess has chosen a gown," she said and motioned for him to come in.

As Pin Joker walked through the doors, Honey Queen jogged across the room and pulled the shy Alice out from behind the bamboo screen. Pin Joker grinned as he observed her dress. It was white, trimmed with gold silk. The sleeves hung off her shoulders and came down into bell sleeves at her forearms. On the bottom of the skirt was a row of red hearts, above them were golden swags, half covered by white swags. Around the waist was a gold sash and her torso was being squeezed by a red corset.

"Is this your choice for a wedding dress?" he asked jokingly.

Alice expression changed from modest to flustered. "No!"

"I think it would be a great wedding dress. I mean, the dress itself represents love and womanhood," Honey Queen laid her hand on Alice's shoulder, looking at the dress up close. "You two are getting married?" She looked up at Pin Joker.

"No!" Alice shouted again, stomping towards the door.

"Alice!" Pin Joker called after her, "I did not mean..."

She had already left before he could finish. Pin Joker sighed and turned to Honey Queen.

"Now look at what you did," he pouted.

"Look at what I did? You're the one who brought it up," Honey Queen pointed at him, baring her teeth. "But seriously, are you two getting married?"

"Not as of right now," he looked towards the door as if expecting to see the lovely Alice standing there, "I think she has to sort some personal things out before she gets married."

"I can't wait! She'll look so cute!" Honey Queen exclaimed excitedly.

"I better go talk to her and try to cheer her up," he took a deep breath before heading towards the doors and leaving.

Alice sat just outside the doors in the middle of the hallway. Her dress was laid out around her in a circle like a boundary. Pin Joker heard her crying and crept up beside her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked her, making a handkerchief appear out of thin air and handing it to her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Alice repeated, choking on her tears and trying to stop crying. "Everything is wrong. I wanted to marry Borodo but he's gone! He broke his promise, he doesn't truly love me."

"Then let me change that," he squatted down next to her and grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "I love you, Alice. I will never break a promise I make to you nor will I leave you. I think it's a little too early to consider marriage so what we said about a wedding dress and a wedding, forget it. But whatever you want, I promise to try to give it to you."

Alice closed her eyes as Pin Joker went for a kiss. She felt like giving up, Borodo was never coming back and Akisu was dead. Like the islanders, she will give in to the Trump Pirates.

"Borodo..." she whispered before she felt Pin Joker's lips against her's for a quick second then he pulled away and stood up.

"Yet you're still in love with him," he said angrily, his fists tightening as he clenched his teeth.

"I cannot forget about him," Alice stood up also, "Be happy I actually gave you a chance to kiss me."

Pin Joker replied by turning on his heels and walking away, angrily. He was jealous and angry that Alice still loved this man named Borodo.

"He'll be all right," Honey Queen said as she entered the hallway, putting her hands on her lovely hips. "Come on, Alice. We'll have a good time while he's taking a break from you."

Alice followed Honey Queen down the opposite way the Pin Joker had went. There was something about Honey Queen that Alice liked. She was always so nice to her like they had known each other forever. Honey Queen knew how to cheer Alice up.

"Oh! Alice! I just had the greatest idea!" Honey Queen suddenly exclaimed and turned to her friend. "Let's ask Bear King to have a ball!"

Alice had only heard rumors of those. Where pretty woman dressed up in fancy dresses and danced with men in finely pressed suits. Now Alice could participate in this entertainment.

"I like that idea," Alice smiled before they dashed off to see Bear King in his temporary throne room until the workers can finish the one at the top of the castle.


	13. A Brilliant Idea

**Chapter 13**  
A Brilliant Idea

Bear King sat in a giant chair at the end of a black and white checkered room. It gave Alice a headache when they entered, the floor blended into the walls and there were no windows, just candles of different sizes to supply the large room with light.

"Ah, Honey Queen. Alice. What brings you two here?" Bear King boomed, his voice so loud and strong. He was not angered by their presence. He liked when the two ladies would visit him.

Alice looked up at the giant of a man. Like a giant ape, Alice estimated his was three time as tall and five times wider than the average human being. He was hairy and wore furs of other giant animals that he claimed he killed with his bare hands. His face was like a gorilla's, a flat forehead with a black spade tattoo on it and his mouth and nose were close together. Bristly black hair stuck out from his head, under his bear head hat. He smiled at the ladies as they curtsied.

"Bear King, Alice and I have come up with an idea to celebrate the completion of the castle," Honey Queen started.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked excitedly.

"We host a ball for everyone on this island. It will give you a chance to meet some eligible ladies and we could all have some fun," she grinned, proud of her idea.

"That's a wonderful idea! As soon as the castle is complete, I will host a ball!" Bear King turned in his seat. "Skunk Ace, go plan the ball."

Alice then noticed the ugly Skunk Ace in the corner before he saluted Bear King and flew off. She found him to be very queer. After every sentence he says, he says "gas" and Alice gets the impression that he is backwards and could be a lying thief. She held her nose as the gas from the giant sack on his bag wafted through the air. It was poisonous gas and could paralyze one's body.

"A ball, huh?" Pin Joker stepped out of the elevator with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He saw Alice as her eyes fell on him and he looked away at nothing in particular. "It would lighten up all the workers' spirits," he looked back at Alice, "and get Alice's mind off of a certain man," he whispered but only Alice heard.

"Alice, do you know how to dance?" Honey Queen asked her, ignoring Pin Joker's presence.

"Yes, I know how to dance," Alice replied, remembering the days that Chester would teach her how to dance while on the raft.

"Great, then you could help clumsy Pin Joker over there look good," Honey Queen winked at Alice, who was holding in a giggle.

"Hey!" Pin Joker shouted, angry and embarrassed but everyone ignored him.

"Dance, you two!" exclaimed Boo Jack who had just walked in. He was big and fat and had the face of a pig. He shoved Pin Joker towards Alice as Honey Queen urged her to Pin Joker.

Alice had her hands up, waiting for him to come into place but he was unsure of what to do. She took his left hand into her right and put his right hand on her left hip before she placed her left hand on his right shoulder. He blushed, embarrassed that she had to show him where to put his hands. Alice only smiled, wanting to push the whole touch thing out of her mind and leave.

They stood there for a few minutes until Alice pushed him backwards, sideways, pulled him forwards and sideways again. He soon got the feel for dancing but was as clumsy as... a clown. He tripped over his own feet and wouldn't look her in the face. Honey Queen, Boo Jack and Bear King watched, giggling in the background.

"Please, don't embarrass me any further," Pin Joker whispered to her as they danced awkwardly.

"I agree," she replied bluntly before she stopped. Pin Joker quickly let go of her and ran off down the hall from where Boo Jack came from.

"He is so awkward," Honey Queen said as Alice joined her side.

"I wonder why he likes Alice-chan so much?" Boo Jack asked out loud.

"I think it all started when he started visiting her in town. How sweet!" Honey Queen smiled at her. "We wouldn't see him for the longest time, he was always down in the town visiting you."

Alice blushed, remembering the days that Pin Joker would find her and try to spend the day with her. She resented him so much yet he kept on trying to win her over. Why did he like her? Why couldn't he find some other princess?

"I shall go find him. I will see you all later," Alice started for the hall.

"I wouldn't waste my time, he always comes back around for you, Alice," Boo Jack called to her but she ignored him.

As she walked down the hall, she began to realize how the Trump Sibling treated Pin Joker. Like he was not even there or not part of the team. Was this pity that she began to feel? She stopped suddenly and tried to change her train of thought. Borodo. Yes, remember Borodo how he would always visit with flowers and then he suddenly left.

"Remember how he stole your heart and left you," a voice said, echoing through the halls. "Remember how he broke his promise."

Alice bowed her head. Why did he have to suddenly bother her?

"Jorik would never, ever do that to you. He actually loves you for who you are," a large, pearly grin appeared in front of Alice.

"A princess. Is it true? That I'm a princess?" Alice asked him.

The grin seemed to nod and stretched wider. "Jorik owns a chest, you should ask him about it. But I will tell you in due time what makes you a princess."

"I want to know now," Alice demanded as the pearly grin started to fade away.

"In due time, my Alice. In due time," was all she heard before she found herself alone in the hall again.

She stomped her foot anrgily and continued down the hall, trying to remember her childhood and how she became a princess.


	14. Family History

**Chapter 14**  
Family History

Alice finally arrived at the doors of their bedroom. She didn't like referring to it as "their" bedroom. The thought of having to share one bed with him sent shivers down her spine. She gathered herself and pushed open the doors, walking into the room.

Pin Joker stood at the window, leaning against a large marble pillar. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and didn't seem to hear her entering.

"Jorik?" Alice called to grab his attention. She walked across the floor and joined his side as he turned around.

"Alice, I... I did not hear you come in. Do you need something?" he asked her.

"Do you own a chest?" she suddenly asked, remembering what Chester had told her.

"Um... yes," his eyes widened, surprised. "What about it?"

"May I see it?"

"Yes, of course," he walked up to the armoire and opened it. Alice watched as he produced a small wooden chest and came back up to her, opening it. "What is mine is your's, Alice."

She gazed into it to find a photograph and a document of some sort. She picked up the photograph and studied it. It was a group picture in black and white. In the middle sat an old man with a long beard that reached his toes. His face was so wrinkled, Alice almost mistaken him for a tree. On his lap was a small girl with shoulder-length light hair. She seemed happy unlike the rest of the people in the photo, who were staring back with a depressing expression. In the girl's lap sat a small kitten with a grin. Was her mind playing tricks on her? The kitten was actually grinning?

"What... What is this?" Alice's hands shook as something flashed through her mind.

Shadows dancing on the walls, shouting and crying before suddenly, a shadow landed a blow to another and all the sound ceased except for the mewing of a kitten.

Was this a memory of her childhood?

"That is a family photo of the Aena and the Nereida family before the massacre," he pointed his index finger to a boy who stood to the right of the old man in the middle. The boy was no older than eight and had short dark hair, pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a simple dark robe tied by a cord. "That is me and I am sure this..." he pointed to the small girl in the old man's lap, "...is you."

"How?" Alice stared in disbelief at the photograph. No one in the photo looked familiar but the boy who he claimed to be him. She saw now the resemblance, the pointed ears.

As he held the chest in his left hand, he pulled out the folded document and unfolded it by shaking it loose. "Look at this," he said, handing it to her. "I knew this had to be you when I learned your name."

Alice read the document, it seemed to be a list of the deceased.  
_Aena, Bryn  
Aena, Aderyn  
Nereida, Abraham  
Nereida, Attila  
Nereida, Anna  
Nereida, Amy  
Nereida, Alice_

"Why isn't your name on here?" Alice asked, ignoring the fact that this Nereida girl was named Alice.

"I survived, my body wasn't one of those in the count," he explained and plucked the document from her hands. "You survived, yet you are on the list."

"She does not remember, Jorik," the armoire opened up again and Chester jumped out of it.

"Mr. Cheshire!" Pin Joker shouted, surprised.

"What is this!?" Alice shouted at the purple smiling man. She held up the photograph and document to his face.

Chester only smiled as he took both items from her hands, "This is your past," he walked up to Pin Joker and laid a gloved hand on his slender shoulder, "And he is your future."

Alice narrowed her gaze at Chester, waiting for an explanation. He smirked and took his gloves off as he paced the room. He put them under his arm and took his hat off before he began to explain.

"Alice, you came from a very grand family. The Nereida were rumored to be descendants of sea nymphs and legend says that the family owns a treasure, even greater than the treasure of Gol D. Roger."

"How can that be? His treasure is priceless!" Alice exclaimed.

"You don't know that for sure. No one knows. I believe it is just a fake. His treasure disappeared the second they killed such a great man," Chester sighed. "But back to the Nereida family, your grandfather was Abraham, whose son was Attila. He married a peasant girl named Anna who had two daughters. Your older sister, Amy and you, Alice. You were always the pretty one. Amy had her smarts but you had the beauty of a sea nymph. Don't you agree, Jorik?"

Alice looked to Pin Joker, who nodded as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, listening to the story of the Nereida family for the thousandth time. She blushed slightly and turned back to Chester.

"How can I be sure that you're telling the truth? Am I really the daughter of the Nereida?" Alice asked him.

Chester smiled at her, his spectacles flashing before he disappeared into a puff of purple smoke. Pin Joker looked up, his eyes widening as he watched the magic trick that even he couldn't perform. Alice stared down in amazement at a purple cat with pink splotches all over its fur.

"I am that kitten in the photo, Alice. I've been with you since you were born," Chester explained in his cat form. He licked his paw and rubbed his left ear, a cat habit.

"He's a shapeshifter, Alice. My family gave him to you when you were born," Pin Joker told her, remembering the cat but not the man.

"This may be too much for you to comprehend, Alice. Maybe another day I will tell you about what happened as to why you don't remember your childhood," Chester leaped up onto the bed and began to knead the covers with his claws. "I will be staying with you two from now on."

Alice could hear the loud purring of the cat from across the room, she looked to Pin Joker for answers. "Can you tell me anything, Jorik?"

"No, I can't," he said as he took her hand and walked towards the door. "Come, Alice. Let's go play a game of cards."

As the doors closed shut, the cat's ears twitched and he opened one eye suspiciously. Jorik was going to tell Alice EVERYTHING.


	15. First Love

**Chapter 15**  
First Love

They walked quickly through the castle and into the courtyard. As Pin Joker held her hand, Alice began to remember something.

The sweet smell of a rose, its blood drenched petals and thorns dripping with the pale elf boy's blood. She looked over the rose at him as he sat there smiling at her, hiding his bloody fingers from her.

"You stupid boy," she remembered saying to him as they held hands behind their backs.

"You stupid man! I can't walk that fast in these shoes!" Alice suddenly shouted and he stopped, the memory coming to him too.

"That's okay, we're here now," he said as he faced her.

Alice looked around her. This was the new part of the garden that she hadn't seen yet. They stood on top of white cobblestone that broke off into several paths from a fountain with a mermaid on top of it. Could she really be related to those mythical creatures? A few trees had been planted, young saplings dotted the area. The foundation for the garden was laid out with signs of the types of flowers to be planted there. Along the castle wall, signs of roses were posted.

"I must tell you quickly, he may have followed us," he looked around nervously. "Alice, you are indeed a princess, a descendant of sea nymphs. For years, both of our families have kept in contact, discussing a tentative marriage. Finally when you and I were born, they decided that we would be the match. I visited you a lot, courting you when you were young. But then the massacre happened, I think HE is the one who caused it. My life fell apart when I saw your name on the deceased list. But when we were coming here, many years later, he came to me in human form but I did not think it was him. He told me of a princess who loved the ocean and looked like the girl I knew a long time ago. When he told me your name, I knew it had to be her," he took her by the hands. "Believe what you want but Mr. Cheshire and I are telling the truth."

"I just... can't remember," Alice whispered as she stared into his eyes.

"Give it time, you will remember soon," he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She allowed him.

Another memory came to her, a party inside a grandoise house with gold leaf banisters and red carpet. Everyone was dressed in expensive clothes and wore flamboyant masks. She could remember being in a corner, unmasked as the elf boy came up to her and took his mask off before gently kissing her cheek.

"I see you two are getting re-acquainted," Chester said as he rubbed up against the mermaid on the fountain. Both Alice and Pin Joker looked up at his grinning cat form. "Let her memories be, Jorik. She will remember within due time."

He stared up at the cat coldly. Why did his family give him to Alice? He was such a menace. Suddenly, Chester disappeared.

"I hid the book, in case you were going to show it to her," Chester whispered in Pin Joker's ear. He had wrapped himself around the clown's neck like a scarf.

"Why would I think of such a thing?" Pin Joker gulped, obviously acting innocent.

"What thing?" Chester said out loud to confuse Alice. He grinned, "Nevermind. Now, run along you two."

He disappeared again except for his jagged cat tooth grin that walked off into the garden. Pin Joker grabbed Alice's hand and walked her back towards the castle.

"I'm sure you're confused but I cannot explain to you everything that has happened, especially with him around. He's plotting something, I'm sure of it," he whispered to her as the walked through the large halls, still being remodeled.

"Jorik, I'm starting to remember things from our childhood," she said suddenly, he stopped and looked at her. "Just fragments of events."

"I'm sure you'll be able to piece it all together soon. I just hope you will remember the time I spent with you when we were little," he reached up to touch her face but stopped just inches away from touching her lovely skin.

"Those were the most important memories," Alice said as she took his hand to her face. Forget Borodo, she felt that Jorik was really the boy she knew so long ago. He was her prince, the one who tried to find her and restore her to her former life.

That night, Alice hurried into bed before Pin Joker came in. She thought that if she was under the covers, he would not see her in her undergarments. He came in and got undressed in the bathroom. Alice kept her eyes closed as he walked across the room and crawled into the bed next to her.

"Please Alice, try not to feel awkward and not get enough beauty sleep," he told her as he laid on his back under the covers. "I will stay on my side if you promise me that you will try to get some sleep."

"Okay," Alice said, stretching her legs out from her curled up position.

"Good night, my princess," he said to her, sitting up on his elbows.

"Good night, my prince," she said, laying still.

Pin Joker sighed and rolled away from her. He would have to give her time to adjust. He couldn't wait to tell her all of those good memories from their childhood but it was best if she remembered them on her own.

Chester, in his cat form, curled up at the couple's feet after he kneaded the area on the bed. He watched them carefully with bright yellow eyes as he purred loudly. The love between them would be restored soon.


	16. Foster Family

**Chapter 16  
**Foster Family

Alice woke up, refreshed and ready to grasp the day ahead of her as the sunlight bursted through the windows. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist and something laying on top of her hair. She closed her eyes and wished he would roll over. After minutes of wishing, her legs began to fall asleep from laying in bed too long. She pushed him backwards and pulled herself up from the bed.

"Jorick!" she shouted, shaking him awake.

He opened his eyes and smiled up at her. "Good morning, Alice," he said happily.

"Good morning indeed! You rolled over on top of me! You broke your promise!" she yelled at him as she hit him with a pillow.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident," he pleaded as she hit him. He sat up and tackled her, trying to calm her down.

"Get off of me!" Alice shouted, hitting him. It did not seem to affect him much.

"Calm down, Alice," he said quietly, pinning her down on the bed.

Suddenly, someone knocked and entered the room. It had happened so fast, neither of them could react fast enough. They were dumbstruck, frozen as Honey Queen walked in and gaped at the sight.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, starting backwards for the door.

"No! No! We weren't doing anything!" Alice shouted as she pushed Pin Joker off while he was distracted by the sudden trespasser.

"It sure looked like it..." Honey Queen said watching Alice wrap her robe around her. Pin Joker sat in bed, embarrassed and hot.

"Did you need something?" Alice asked her when she was fully covered unlike Honey Queen who liked to show off her legs.

"Some people in town were asking to see you, Alice," Honey Queen told her, "Would you like to go and see them yourself or would you like Boo Jack and I to tend to them?"

She sounded menacing. Alice narrowed her eyes at her before looking at Pin Joker. "I'm going to go down and see them," she said to him specifically. He nodded solemnly. She felt a little bad about leaving him here alone with the other Trump Siblings. Alice rolled her eyes. "Are you coming with me?"

"Okay!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, leaping from the bed.

Honey Queen giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she headed out the door so the lovers could get changed.

Alice and Pin Joker made their way through the winding streets of Clock Town. The houses twisted into spirals like the Cone Mushroom that Alice often ate. She had become addicted to the fungus ever since Eugene introduced her to it. Pin Joker observed everything with a disgusted face while Alice couldn't have been happier to be in the town again. She missed the yellow brick roads, spiral houses that looked like they were going to fall on the sides and most of all, the townspeople.

"This place is not appropriate for a princess," Pin Joker said through clenched teeth as he crossed his arms angrily.

Alice glared at him while they walked. There was nothing wrong in this town. The people kept it clean and beautiful. "It is appropriate for this princess," she gave him a smirk, "Unlike how you treated me this morning."

"You were quick to accuse me of breaking my promise and you were freaking out!" he defended himself, with the truth.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, not wanting to argue. She was in too much of a good mood already. She stopped when she saw the familiar shop with music boxes in the window shelves. Alice rushed in to the door, the bell ringing as she entered.

"Alice! What are you doing?" Pin Joker went after her.

"Alice! You're here!" a voice exclaimed with a relieved tone.

She gazed up at a young woman with icy blue, swirly hair, deep green eyes and a single mole by her lips. "Roberta!" she shouted, rushing towards her, the only mother she had ever known except the sea.

Pin Joker watched, dumbfounded as his Alice embraced the woman. A man entered the room. He had brown swirly hair and squiggly eyebrows. Pin Joker had never seen such long eyebrows.

"Alice, why did you bring one of the Trump Siblings here?" the man asked, stern.

"It's a long story, Eugene. This man is an old friend of mine," Alice turned to Pin Joker with a smile, telling him it was alright.

"Alice, dearest. We think we found out where you are from," Roberta told her.

"Yes?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I could've told you where you were from!" Pin Joker butted in, "You are from the sacred island of Oceanthys."

"Yes, her family roots are," Roberta nodded in agreement, "But my husband and I have found that Alice is from Water 7."

Both Alice and Pin Joker stared, bewildered.

"I knew that!" Pin Joker turned around and cross his arms in front of his chest.

"Water 7!" Alice came up to Roberta, "Please tell me about Water 7!"

Eugene pulled a book from a bookcase and leafed through it, licking his fingers before he turned the pages. "Ah, here we are. Alice, this is a book about known islands of the world. Here is Water 7," he handed her the open book and she dove into it, her eyes darting back and forth, gathering every bit of information.

"We found out when we began going through old papers. We found a document containing names of the deceased and we found a girl by the name of Alice who had died in an accident in Water 7. We studied the incident and found out what the girl looked like by illegally accessing government papers," Eugene explained.

"We thought that the girl was you, Alice," Roberta added, "That's why we were so desperate."

Eugene continued, "The girl was certainly you. We don't know how. But now we know who you are and where you're from."

Pin Joker stood around, listening absent-mindedly. He couldn't remember the island his family had to go to in order to visit the Nereida but he wondered if it was really Water 7? He remembered having to be on the water a lot, and getting sea-sick. It sounded about right that the Nereida would live in a place like Water 7.

"Oh, Jorik! We must go to Water 7! Just for a vacation?" she rushed to him, holding the book open to her chest, "Please?" she begged.

"I'll talk about it with Bear King," he grunted, not wanting to leave the island.

"Oh! Thank you!" Alice hugged him quickly and spun around, back to Eugene, handing him the book. "Thank you for finding this out for me. I have always appreciated what you have done for me."

"We love you, Alice. You are like our own child..." Roberta turned away. Eugene and Alice both knew why. Alice stepped forward and hugged her.

"I love you too, Roberta," she said to her, surprising the crying woman. "And you too, Eugene," she came up and hugged him too.

He patted her back assuringly, "Now we won't hold you any longer. Go back to the castle and do what you have to do."

"I'll see you two later!" Alice exclaimed as she left with Pin Joker.


	17. The Day of the Ball

**Chapter 17**

The Day of the Ball

_The castle is finished and Bear King has scheduled the ball for tonight. I am very excited. Bear King says everyone on the island will be there. I will be able to see Eugene and Roberta again. However, I am nervous about dancing with Jorik. He is so clumsy. I am starting to like him. He has promised to take me to Water 7 after the day of the ball. Hopefully he won't break his promise like some people._

_-From the Diary of Alice_

The large double doors opened and Alice hurriedly closed a book in her lap then placed it in a drawer of her vanity desk. She looked in the mirror at the two faces. One fair and white like ocean foam with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes like the depths of the ocean. The other face was pasty, stitched diagonally across the face and had painted designs on their face. His pointed ears twitched as he smiled at their reflections.

"You look lovely," Pin Joker complimented her.

"This is not the dress I am wearing to the ball," Alice replied as she took a necklace off and placed it carefully in a box. "But thank you," she said, trying to be nice.

"Oh. So the dress will be a surprise, hm?" he knelt down next to her chair so that he met her eye level. "I can play that game then."

"Are you really taking me to Water 7 after the ball?" Alice asked him, turning her head towards the clown.

"Yes, as much as I hate sailing, I will take you tomorrow," he took her hand and kissed it, "I promise."

"You won't forget, will you?" her voice was seasoned with incoming tears.

"No, I won't forget such an important thing. I won't be like Borodo and forget about you, Alice. I spent years trying to find you after the massacre, I can never forget you."

"Jorick..." Alice covered her eyes with her free hand so he could not see her crying.

"I know, actions speak louder than words and promises mean nothing until they are fulfilled," he stopped, looking for something to say.

"No, it's just that your whole life, you have been looking for me and in the beginning I was not at all fond of you until I began to remember things," she said through her sobs. "It is I who has forgotten."

"The trip to Water 7 will help you remember," Pin Joker got up and leaned over towards her, his face just inches away from her's.

"I hope so," Alice stared sadly into the mirror. She saw Pin Joker's anxious face in the mirror and turned her head so her eyes met his. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and kissed him.

The cold, salty water splashed onto Alice's face as she stared out at sea. Why was she here? Did she really think that Borodo would come back? It had been a several months, his promise was broken. Why would he want to show his face now? His bright, handsome face...

"Are you done yet?" Pin Joker asked as he sat on a rock, waiting for Alice.

She reached into a hidden pocket in her dress and pulled out a piece of Cone Mushroom. He shook his head pitifully as she nibbled on it. "Yes, I am ready," she said when she finished eating the mushroom.

He came up to her side and took her hand, leading her up the beach, towards the cavern.

After the kiss, Alice had the sudden urge to go to the bottom again. She associated the urge with her old habits of waiting for Borodo on the beach. That dream, so vivid, so real. She wanted to run into his arms again and be showered by his kisses. She wanted to run into the sea and be consumed by its vast waters. Go back to where she came from.

The elevator door opened to reveal a purple cat with a large grin on his face as it preened itself on the floor. Pin Joker sighed and walked in with Alice, pressing the "up" button on the elevator as the doors closed.

"I hear you two are going on a trip to Water 7?" the cat said, rubbing up against Alice's leg. She mindlessly picked him up and began to stroke his back.

"Yes, we are. A little vacation," Pin Joker replied, making no eye contact.

"But why to Water 7, specifically?" Chester purred in Alice's arms, kneading the air as she held him.

"Bear King coincidentally needed some of his ships fixed, plus Alice and I have been wanting to go on a trip together for awhile. This was a great oppurtunity," he knew the cat could see right through him but what was the point in lying to it?

"Oh, really?" his souless, yellow eyes darted to the elevator door as it opened. They had reached the top. It signaled the end of the conversation. Chester leaped out of Alice's arms and bounded down the hall, turning a sharp corner.

"Alice, the ball starts in two hours. Would that be enough time for you to get ready?" Pin Joker asked her after he glanced at a clock.

"Yes, that will be plenty of time. I do not want you to see me until the ball starts," she looked blankly up at him.

"Agreed, I will leave you alone to the room then," he said as he opened one of the large doors to their room and let her in.

"Oh! When you see Honey Queen, will you send her here for me?" Alice asked in the doorway.

Pin Joker nodded, "I will surely do that, my love."

Alice blushed when he closed the door, adding a pink flare to her pale face. She was his love, she thought as she opened the armoir and pulled out her ball gown. But was he her love? She was still learning to love him again, after so many years.

Her blue dress dropped to the floor and she stepped out of its cool circle into the lovely white dress with gold trim, swag and red hearts on the skirt. She slipped on a pair of white slippers with gold bows on them and sat at her vanity.

There was a soft knock at the door as Alice applied her bright red lipstick to her lips. She hoped it wasn't Pin Joker.

"Come in!" she yelled, turning in her seat.

Honey Queen entered the room with a bright smile. Alice had felt beautiful until she entered; Honey Queen was so much prettier than she.

"You look so beautiful, Alice!" she exclaimed, walking towards her. "Did you need my help getting ready for the ball?"

"Yes," Alice admitted slowly. Of course she needed Honey Queen's help to make her beautiful. "I don't have the talent like you do to make one's face pretty."

"Oh, I'll be happy to help," Honey Queen started to powder Alice's face.


	18. The Ball

**Chapter 18**  
The Ball  
All the clocks in the castle chimed, the sound carrying on through the halls and into the main room where people stood around and chatted their mouths off. They were all dressed in formal clothes, nothing really fancy since it was all they could afford. All of their different colors stood out against the black and white checkered floor. The huge, hulking figure of Bear King appeared at the top of the balcony and everyone went silent, including the clocks.

"People of Clocktown! To celebrate the completion of Trump Castle, I invited everyone in town to the ball! Now that the clocks have rung six o' clock, it is time for the fun to begin!" he threw his arms wide and everyone began to clap, especially Pin Joker, Skunk Ace and Boo Jack who were in the crowd.

The guests began to pair up and dance around as the musicians began to play. Skunk Ace found himself a sympathetic dance partner while Boo Jack pigged out at the buffet table. Pin Joker leaned up against a wall, waiting for Alice. He refused to dance with anyone else.

Suddenly, Honey Queen poked her head out of the curtains behind Bear King and whispered something to him, causing him to turn around and let out a belly laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the musicians ceased playing and everyone stopped to listen, "I present to you to lovely princess of our castle..." everyone waited anxiously. Pin Joker stepped away from the wall and made his way towards the staircase to greet her. "Alice!"

A tall, young girl stepped out from behind the curtain wearing a bright white dress with gold trim, red hearts and a red corset. Her hair was let down as usual but a gold tiara sat elegantly on top of her head. Her face was powdered and blushed pink, gold eyeshadow decorated her eyes, bringing out the blue. Her lips were red like blood and when she saw Pin Joker's face, they spread into a smile.

Gasps filled the room when the guests saw her at the top of the stairway, glistening like a precious gem.

Pin Joker saw the girl he used to know ten years ago. The girl he kissed at the masquerade party, the girl he held hands with in the garden, the girl he was going to marry, walking down the staircase towards him. He stared up at her, mouth agape. She was so beautiful!

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, holding out his hand as she reached the last step.

"I would love to," Alice grinned, laying her graceful hand in his. He saw that her fingernails were painted bright red, like her lips. She went so far to look this good.

He led her out into the middle of the floor, raised her hand in the air and put one hand at her waist. She was surprised that he remembered so well. She was even more surprised as he led her in the dance. Forward, right, back, left, forward and so on. She smiled up at him to express how proud she was.

The room was so bright and loud with sounds, it soon made Alice's head ache. All the different colors seemed to swirl together as Pin Joker passed her off to Eugene.

"Alice, are you feeling alright?" Eugene asked her as they danced.

"Yes, I'm fine," Alice grinned awkwardly and muffled a giggle.

"You didn't have anything to drink did you?" he seemed concerned.

"No. No. Nothing to drink," Alice stared at her feet as the moved across the floor. Something did not feel right.

"Have you been eating those Cone Mushrooms?" he whispered as if it was taboo.

Alice nodded. What was so bad about the Cone Mushroom? Suddenly, Eugene pulled her away towards Pin Joker who was talking to Skunk Ace by a pillar.

"She shouldn't eat those mushrooms anymore!" Eugene whispered harshly to Pin Joker.

"I tell her that all the time," Pin Joker replied.

"They are very potent when taken for a long period of time. Plus, they can make one hallucinate," he explained, "She could be suffering from an incurable disease."

Pin Joker was hurt. He didn't want anything to happen to Alice. "I will make sure that she doesn't eat anymore then."

"Good. What she really needs right now is to lay down and rest," Eugene handed her over to Pin Joker.

Alice leaned heavily on Pin Joker as he held her, she felt so dizzy. She could feel his heart beating fiercely like he was worried. He took her by the hand and led her towards the staircase.

She gazed out over the swarming crowd as she climbed up the stairs. In the midst of the rainbow, she saw him. She saw Borodo. He was almost not physically there, like he was made of mist. He flashed her a smile before she disappeared behind the curtains. He had came back for her.

Pin Joker could tell the drugs were kicking in when he laid her down on the bed. She was giggling and staring at nothing as if it was the most wonderful thing. He pulled up her vanity chair and sat by the bed. He was determined not to leave her side in her state.

"Alice, close your eyes and go to sleep. Tomorrow we will go to Water 7," he whispered as he took her tiara off and ran his hand through her hair.

"How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail, and pour the waters of the Nile on every golden scale! How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws, and welcomes little fishes in with gently smiling jaws!" she sang as she mimicked the movements of the crocodile spreading his claws.

Pin Joker watched her sadly, blaming himself for letting her go on to become like this. Chester, in his cat form, leaped up onto the bed beside Alice and laid against her.

"She's mad, listen to her songs!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"I know," Pin Joker murmured, burying his head in his hands.

"I should've told you a long time ago but I didn't think she would eat them to this point," he observed her as her eyes began to flutter.

"Too late now," Pin Joker growled.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder what you're at. Up above the world you fly, like a teatray in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little bat. How I wonder what you're at," Alice sang sweetly before she closed her eyes.

"Oh, Alice," Pin Joker stroked her face before he got dressed and slipped into bed beside her.


	19. Water 7

**Chapter 19**  
Water 7

Alice smiled up at the sun, breathing in the salty air with excitement. Her simple white dress billowed with the wind as the ship split through the ocean. Her heart raced when she saw the island up ahead. They were going home to Water 7.

Pin Joker hung over the railing, paler than usual. He hated sailing. It made him sea-sick. Alice came up to his side with a bright, happy face.

"Take deep breaths," she said as she rubbed his back, "We're almost there, sweetheart."

His stomach fluttered. Since this morning, she had been so sweet and kind to him. It was really odd. Did her experience with the mushrooms change her last night?

Alice stood by Pin Joker, looked ahead at the island. It was getting bigger as they neared it. She could see a giant structure in the middle of it, spewing something out of it.

"What is that?" she asked anyone who could answer.

Chester the cat leaped up on top of Pin Joker's back, the sudden pressure caused him to hurl into the ocean again. Chester smiled and looked up at Alice. "It is the fountain of Water 7. Can you imagine how much effort it took to build such a thing?"

Alice only stared in awe at the island, Chester assumed she wasn't listening and turned away.

The island was like a large hill out of the water with a large fountain at the top. There were seven ports around it, each accompanied by a large canal. As they neared the island, Alice could see even more canals running through the whole city. The navigator took them in the back way because pirates shouldn't go in the front way, it was idiotic. When they anchored, Pin Joker rushed to get onto land. Alice laughed as she watched him leap over the rail in such a hurry.

"Here, Alice. I'll catch you," he called to her from the ground. She peered over the railing at him. It was a long jump but she could make it if he could catch her.

She sat on the railing and threw her legs over the edge so they were dangling. She wasn't ready for this at all. What if scrawny Pin Joker couldn't catch her? Alice shook her head. She had to trust him. This was Jorik, the man who seached for ten years, looking for her. She took a deep breath and made the leap of love.

It was so quick and executed so well. He caught her and held her like she was weightless to him. One arm supporting her legs and the other arm holding her back up. Alice opened her eyes and looked deeply into his.

"Excuse me, Alice," he said, quickly putting her down and running to puke into the sea.

She gazed down at her feet, not wanting to watch the obnoxious event. She had had a romantic moment with him again but this time it had been postponed.

Chester landed beside her on all four feet. Cats were so talented to be able to do that. He wore his usual Cheshire grin and cleaned himself.

"Now, where were we?" Pin Joker grinned as he swept Alice off her feet, surprising her suddenly.

She smiled sweetly, "You were about to carry me into the city?" she suggested even though she expected something else to happen.

"Yes!" he smiled and began to walk towards one of the gates with Chester following at his feet.

Alice gazed up at Pin Joker while he carried her. Borodo never carried her through town. That was one thing that made Pin Joker better. She relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We would like to rent a yagara bull please," Pin Joker said when he stopped. Alice opened her eyes and looked around.

He was talking to a man at the end of the platform. The man had a goatee and stared at them over small, round spectacles. She looked to him like a money maker sort, like he would sell anything to get some money.

"That will be 1,000 beri," the man held out his hand. Pin Joker grimaced as he held Alice up with one arm so he could pull out a couple of coins from a pouch hanging at his belt.

"Is this your honeymoon?" the man asked curiously as he placed a small wooden boat with two seats into the water.

Alice watched as something came up out of the water to be strapped onto the bottom of the boat. It reminded her of a sea horse, but bigger. It had large, bulging eyes and huge herbivorous teeth like a horse. On its head was a large blue fan. Its skin was slimy and pale green, on its back was a row of dark blue spots. She had seen something like this before. Was this a bull?

"No, just a little trip together," Pin Joker said as he sat Alice in the back seat.

"Oh, so are you already married?" he tried to create useless small talk.

Chester jumped into Alice's lap and curled up like a kitten.

"No, we're not married," Pin Joker stepped into the front seat and grabbed the reins. "Thank you for the bull."

Alice stroked the purring cat in her lap while the bull swam downstream into the city. She gazed at all the buildings and the people passing by on their bulls. A lot of people were dressed in fancy clothes and wore masks. Alice was somewhat used to it even though it was slightly creepy, not able to see one's face. She saw that the buildings were built on top of arches. Water 7 was built completely on the water?

"Alice, scratch behind my ear," Chester commanded her. She scratched his ear and he purred really loud and stretched out across her lap. "Water 7 is built on top of a sunken city. Can you guess what that old city is?"

"I cannot say," Alice replied. Pin Joker concentrated on getting to the shipyard.

"Where the Nereida originally came from, Oceanthys," Chester told her, rolling onto his back and allowing her to rub his belly. "To have lived during that time and to have seen the sea nymphs... Oh! Scratch my chin, will you?"

"Oceanthys?" Alice obediantly scratched Chester's kitty chin as she gazed down into the water. It was under her.


	20. Ship Yard of Men

**Chapter 20**  
Ship Yard of Men  
Water 7 was made mostly of waterways and buildings set on top of ancient buildings. The fountain contained the other half of the city. Inside it are elevators that close up and pump water in to raise bulls to the next level and so on until they reach their destination. Off each level is another part of the city. Pin Joker boarded the elevator to Zousenshima, where the city hall and ship yard was located.

Alice was anxious and held onto Chester when the gate slammed shut and water began to rush in.

"Don't worry, Alice. It's just the aquatic elevator working," Pin Joker assured her with his back to her. "You'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled, a feeling of security running over her like water. She was relieved when the water began rising with them along with it. Pin Joker wouldn't let her sink after all.

They exited the elevator when the gate opened and all the bulls were let out into the main stream to the ship yard. There were seven gates, each one numbered 1-7. Pin Joker docked them beside the first gate and helped Alice out onto the cement dock.

"This is a ship yard?" Alice asked, a little disappointed.

"It's behind the gate. Here Alice, hold my hand," he told her after he pushed the gates open and gave her his hand. She took it and followed him into the loud construction site floating on the water.

There were turning gears, lifting pulleys, wood splitting, metal being hammered. So much was going on as they walked down the main road towards the head mechanics. Alice gazed at all the work going on in awe and curiousity as Pin Joker negotiated with a mechanic.

"We'll send someone out to look at it. Could you stay here for a little bit?"

"Sure, how long will it take?" She heard Pin Joker ask.

"Ten minutes."

"At least this girl has some shame," a man said as he passed by Alice. She looked around, confused.

"Don't be bothering the customers, Paulie!" someone shouted at him.

Alice saw this man named Paulie. He smoked a cigar and his blonde hair was slicked back. Her wore mostly denim and was carrying a small pile of two by fours over his shoulder. He looked rather irritated.

"Stay by my side, Alice," Pin Joker told her, pulling her back in place beside him. "I do not trust the carpenters here," he whispered so no one but Alice could hear.

She held her breath as a memory came back to her in fragments. She was walking down a paved road and she was very warm. She stopped when three boys jumped out in front of her. She was pushed back, carefully out of the way as the elf boy rushed forward, sabre drawn.

"It's okay now, I chased them off," he told her when he came back.

His sabre was sheathed at his side and he wasn't so menacing anymore. She took his hand and continued walking.

Alice exhaled and put her hand on her forehead. She wished she could remember more of her childhood and of Jorick but her memories came back so slowly.

"Are you alright?" Pin Joker asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she looked up at him and smiled, "I just remembered the day you chased off those boys with your sword for me."

He raised an eyebrow and finally remembered hisself. "Ah! Oh, yes. They never came back around to pick on you after that day," he boasted, making Alice giggle.

"Hey mister! The chief mechanic says it'll take a couple days to repair your ship. Possibly four days. Would that be alright?"

"Sure!" Pin Joker shouted back at the man at the blueprints. He turned to Alice, "We'll go rent a hotel room and start exploring," a childish smile spread across his face as he said, "exploring."

Alice returned him an excited grin before they set off, back through the gates and back onto the bull where Chester was patiently waiting. The bull went into the elevator, back down to the residential region. Alice wanted to learn more of her past. Her best guess to learn a lot would be a library.


	21. Homely Waters

**Chapter 21**

Homely Waters

Chester had ran off shortly after they docked at the hotel called "Homely Waters." When Pin Joker and Alice strode in, everyone assumed they were married. She walked in complete strides with her back straight and chin up, proud of the arm that was placed protectively at her hip. He was beside her, glancing at everyone that stared at Alice and laid his free hand on the handle of his sabre, finding that it scared these people too, like the Trump Pirates. He smirked with satisfaction as they came up to the desk.

"I would like a room for four nights, please," Pin Joker requested.

"Yes suh!" the man turned to the wall behind him and took a key off a nail, "Is it your honeymoon?" he asked them when he turned back around and laid the key on the desk.

"No, just a vacation," he blushed, a stripe of pink across his pale, white face. This was the second time someone had asked. Alice tried to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Oh, well that'll be one-hundred sixty beri," the man smiled over the desk.

Pin Joker dug in his pouch and counted several coins before laying it in the man's greedy hand. Alice took the key and held it close to her chest as she and Pin Joker ascended to their room.

"Here's our room, sweetheart," Alice said sweetly as she came up to a door labeled, "Room 12."

Pin Joker rushed up beside her and took her hand as she set the key in and they turned it together, smiling lovingly at one another. The door clicked open and revealed a simple little room with a large bed, a night table with an oil lamp and a mirror on one wall. There was a window beside the night table but the curtains were closed. After a quick kiss on Pin Joker's cheek, Alice went over and pulled open the curtains to look out across the ocean.

"It's beautiful!" she whispered when she felt him come up behind her.

"Your family always loved the ocean," Pin Joker commented as he sat down on the bed.

Alice turned to him suddenly, "What was my family like?"

He gazed up at her, trying to remember what the Nereida family was like. It was so hard to remember as he stared at Alice. "They were a lot like you, since you inherited their traits. Your grandfather, Abraham, traveled a lot and that's how he met my family. My father always said he was so easy-going but in certain situations, he could be very stern. Like a roaring river. He knew more about the world than history books can tell us."

Alice sat beside him and stared up at the ceiling as a memory came to her. The room was suddenly warmer to her, instead of sending slight chills through her body with every movement. She had the sudden feeling that spring was coming, even though it was summer back on Clock Island.

"Grandpa!" she remembered shouting as she leaped up into the loving arms of Abraham Nereida.

"What is it, my little Alice? What excites you so?" he asked with a smile.

"The snow has melted! Spring is coming! Can you feel the rumbling under your feet, grandpa?" Alice crawled out of his embrace and stomped her barefeet on the ground, "The flowers are going to burst out of the ground soon!" she leaped up in the air, stretching her hands to the sky like a flower to the sun.

Her grandfather let out a booming laughter as his large belly shook. Alice could remember the lines in his face, like the bark of a tree. She remembered his scraggly white beard that descended down to his belt, the blue robe he always wore with the gold trim. She remembered the ancient stories he used to tell about cities lost under the water because of a terrible sin. To think he was telling the truth about Oceanthys.

"Your father was smart but he had no interest in the Nereida tradition, that is why he married a peasant and not another sea nymph or whatever your grandfather wanted him to marry. Your mother was extremely interested in your family's tradition; she was an archivist. Abraham never told her anything, he feared she would make their secrets known to the world. Your sister, Amy, was treated like Anna. She did not inherit the Nereida traits, therefore, all of the Nereida information was passed onto you from your grandfather," Pin Joker stopped and tried to remember all he could.

"I'm sorry, I remember so little about your family because I spent so much time with you," he finally said, holding his chin in his hands as he gazed out the window.

"That's okay, I will remember in due time," she patted him on the back with a smile, "In the meantime, will you take me around to explore?"

Pin Joker turned to her with a smirk. It had been years since he explored Water 7 with Alice.

* * *

**This is the last chapter for awhile, at least until I get re-inspired. -Cokehead**


	22. Abraham's Last Wish

Pin Joker and Alice stood hand in hand before a large house on the corner of a water intersection. There was a plaque on the wall next to the door that read, "Nereida, Abraham." The house looked like the rest of the buildings in Water 7; they were built out of cement. There were a couple of windows around the house but they were boarded up from the inside. Alice touched the plaque and a shiver went down her body.

"Do you want to go in?" Pin Joker asked her. Alice nodded. She wanted to find out more about her family. Without another word, he pushed open the wooden door that hung off its hinges and led her in.

"I'm sorry that they had burned all of the records in the library but this is the closest you'll get to finding out anything," Pin Joker said as Alice let go of his hand and walked around the room. He remembered how she had wanted to go to the library but they soon found out there was nothing on the Nereida or anything related to the family anymore. He then suggested going to the old family household and that was all Alice wanted to do.

The floor was made of pure white marble and the walls were covered in oceanic mosaics. Alice ran her hand along them and brushed the dust off of some that were caked with dust. She stopped at a small white dresser with a sterling silver tea set on top of it, with tea still in it. She opened the drawers and found sea shells; various love letters written by her parents to each other when they were young lovers, and her mother's pearl necklace that her father had given her on their anniversary one year. Alice remembered how her mother wore it everyday for a week and then Alice never saw it again.

"I miss this place," Pin Joker said as he looked around the room, "It was like a palace."

Alice nodded in reply as she pursed her lips and opened the last drawer to find Chester, curled up and sleeping. He awoke as she opened the drawer, his yellow eyes staring sleepily at her.

"Ah, so you finally came here," he yawned, "Will you be kind and leave this drawer open a crack? I only got twenty one hours of sleep last night."

Alice smiled slightly and closed the drawer, leaving room enough for him to push it open and crawl out.

"Would you like to explore upstairs?" Pin Joker asked her, pointing up the spiral stairs. She remained silent as she pulled up her dress and ascended the stairs with him.

Pin Joker felt non-existent as Alice wandered through the rest of the house silently. He watched her as she entered Abraham's room, but she didn't know. She sat on the bed and stared up at the large painting on the wall of an old man looking at the ocean. He was surrounded by small children and a few adults. They all had blonde hair and fair skin, except for the old man who had long scraggly white hair.

"Your father painted that for your granddad a long time ago," Pin Joker told her to strike up a conversation. He stood and stared up at the picture and then turned to see Alice digging into the drawers.

"Alice!" Pin Joker cried as he came forward at her. He stopped when Alice pulled out a small piece of folded paper and a ring attached to it. "What's that?" he asked her, squatting next to her.

Alice opened the paper and read out loud so that he could hear. "To young Jorick and my dearest Alice, I write this in haste for I have seen what shall become of the Nereida family. I hope that one day, you two will find this letter and know the truth. Pirates search for our family treasure but they have looked in all of the wrong places. They will never find it for it is not what they think. It is the Nereida blood that is the Nereida treasure. Soon, the pirates will be fed up and come to kill us but I have made sure that Chester will protect you and one day deliver you to Jorick.

"Here is my last gift to you, my children. A ring to bind you two together as one. You two were meant to be together despite the early arrangement that you two had to honor. I wish I could have lived to see your wedding day. But don't cry my Alice; I will see you one day soon. We will meet on the shore of the beautiful ocean and we will go home. Please take care of my precious jewel, Jorick. May Neptune be with you and let your hearts be with Oceanthys. -Abraham," Alice had choked several times but Pin Joker patted her on the back and urged her on. When she had finished, she looked up at him and handed him the paper before wiping her eyes.

Pin Joker smiled and took the ring carefully off the paper and took Alice's hand. She wept silently and gazed into his face. "Alice, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Jorick!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.


	23. There and Back Again

_Jorick and I are happily married now. We had a beautiful wedding when we came back home. I wore a simple white wedding gown but it was enough to make Jorick's jaw drop. After the wedding, we had exchanged wedding presents. I had gotten him a fish themed deck of cards that I had bought when we were at Water 7. He gave me a book. The book that Chester had said that he hid. It was a story book of my grandfather's. Inside were all of the stories of the sea nymphs that my grandfather had read to me when I was a child. I remember everything now after the trip to Water 7 and after reading the book. I keep it close to me in the night table and I read it every night before I go to bed._

My life couldn't be better now. I'm married to my prince, I remember who I am. But sometimes, on days that Jorick is gone all day and I'm left alone in our room, I often remember Akisu and Borodo. They are gone forever, along with my family. At these times, I often pull out my story book and my grandfather's last letter and read through them for comfort. I must forget. I must.

-From the Diary of Alice

"Royal flush!" Bear King declared as he threw his cards on the center of the table. Everyone sighed and threw their hands in too as Bear King deposited the berri piled up on the table into his pockets.

"Do you feel like going for another round, Alice?" Pin Joker asked as he turned to his wife.

She shook her head and coughed into her fist. As she pulled her hand away, she stared in horror at the blood on her hand.

"Are you okay?" Honey Queen leaned over the table at Alice. Pin Joker was frozen as he stared at the blood too but he quickly snapped out of it and helped Alice to their bedroom.

"Oh, Alice, I'll get a doctor right away," Pin Joker shook as he laid her down in the bed, "Chester, watch over her!"

The cat leaped up onto the bed with a huge smile and looked over at Alice as Pin Joker ran out of the bedroom. "I guess all those mushrooms you ate finally came back around and made you sick," Chester said to her. She simply nodded and tried to hold back a cough.

All of the doctors, wiccans, and healers came to help Alice, under order of Bear King but no one could figure out what ailed her. She knew well what it was but there was no cure. She had been diagnosed with consumption or tuberculosis. After many days of doctor visits, they stopped coming. Pin Joker sat next to the bed in a chair as he leaned over Alice, holding her hand. They had just gotten married only a month ago and now she was dying. He couldn't stand it. It was so unfair! He tried not to show his emotions, fearing that it would scare her but as she lay there coughing up blood and virtually wilting away, he wanted to cry. He felt useless, and all the hot towels and glasses of water were only making her condition worse.

"There has to be something," he mumbled out loud. Alice fell in and out of consciousness but she woke up everytime a word was spoken. She didn't want to miss a thing. She was already convinced that this was the end of the line. She had been warned yet she did not heed. Now she was dying. Alice didn't have the strength to cry.

"He is coming," Chester said suddenly, drawing both Alice and Pin Joker's attention.

"Who is coming?" Pin Joker asked him.

"An old foe, an old friend. They are bringing more foes and another old friend," Chester grinned and turned his back to them, curling up on the bed.

"They?" Pin Joker raised an eyebrow. Chester's riddle baffled him. There were many old foes and no old friends of his. On the other hand, Alice may have had a friend and a foe.

"This castle will be turned upside down," Chester added just as Pin Joker had a basic idea of the last riddle.

"You mean the old foe would be strong enough to do that?" Jorick let out loudly.

"You'll see," he purred loudly at Alice's feet.

Far away in the ocean, a man stood on his boat, gazing out over the waters. He longed to go back to that crooked island and steal away the most precious treasure in the world but he needed strong people. People he can trust, people that will help him get there. Even if he has to trick them into helping him, he would do anything to get to that treasure.

He sighed and ran a gloved hand over his sandy hair. He had already been set back from his plans. He had to find these people soon. There was no telling what had happened to the treasure after these long seven years.


	24. Borodo and Akisu

**Chapter 24**  
Borodo and Akisu

"It's been a week since it was stolen," Sanji said to the crew as he gazed over the waves. He was dressed in a white tuxedo and sat in the back of the duck boat that the Straw Hat crew was huddled in. "But, you know, couldn't we have gotten a better ship?"

"Not to mention clothes," Zoro complained. He was wearing a green montsuki kimono and he was very disgruntled about it.

"Quit complaining!" Usopp snapped in his Shinto priest outfit, "The only place open was a rental for wedding ceremonies."

"By the way," Luffy interrupted, "where are we?" Luffy was the only one that didn't have to rent any clothes.

"I don't know!" Nami yelled, "My maps and compass were all stolen with the ship, remember?" She was dressed head to toe in a white wedding dress with a white veil.

"And my katana too," Zoro added angrily.

"I don't even have a pair of shoes," Sanji complained.

"It's good we're going after the thief and all, but why'd you set out to sea without any preparation!?" Nami growled at Luffy, who did not seem to sense the anger.

They rounded a rock and saw a boy splashing in the water. "Hey look, there's a kid over there," Luffy observed, "Is he drowning?"

"Guess I gotta do something…" Sanji said before he dived over his friends and into the water to rescue the boy. He swam over to him. The boy didn't look to be about eight and he desperately tried to keep his head above the water. "Hey kid, are you alright?" Sanji asked as he swam up to him.

Suddenly, the boy stopped flailing in the water and grinned, "Thanks for asking!"

The Straw Hat stared at the boy with confused looks on their faces and then surprise as they were bundled up into a net that was connected by four long poles.

"What!?" Sanji shouted in surprise.

A boat came out of its hiding place by the rocks and came under the net. The boy skillfully swam towards the boat and crawled in. A man stared up at the net from the boat with his arms crossed across his chest. He had sandy hair and wore a long green coat.

"Akisu, good work," he said to the boy as the boy leaped over the side of the boat and pointed up at the net.

"Easy victory, piece of cake," Akisu grinned and put his hands on his hips, "Idiots like them are easy to trick."

"You little brat!" Sanji growled through the net.

"But they're only a gang of poor folk. You can tell they don't have any money just by the look of them," Akisu told the man.

"Duped, eh?" he strode up to the net and pulled on a string, letting them out of the net and tumbling onto the deck, "A group of paupers, huh?"

"Who are you?" Sanji demanded angrily as he sat up.

"Us?" the man mused, happy Sanji had asked, "Those in search of a mountain of treasure!"

"The Thief Brothers!" Akisu and the man both exclaimed and leaped up onto a pile of barrels and chests on the dock.

"Borodo and…" the man introduced himself.

"Akisu!" the boy smiled.

"Thief brothers?" Usopp stood up as the barrels and chests tumbled under Borodo and Akisu, causing them to fall to the deck.

"What's that?" Luffy asked as stuff rolled out of the barrels.

"It's just a bunch of trash!" Nami said after she took a look at it.

"Well, well… They're nothing but scavengers," Usopp shrugged.

"That's not true!" Akisu yelled, "Watch what you say about Borodo! Borodo is the man that will steal the Diamond Clock from Clockwork Island and become the greatest thief in the world!"

"You mean _the_ famous Diamond Clock?" Nami's eyes widened in excitement. The idea of treasure always enthralled her.

"What's that?" Usopp asked, clueless.

"The finest jewel and artifact ever crafted. The most valuable clock in the world!" she said proudly as if she owned it.

"That's our knowledgeable Nami-san!" Sanji ogled at her.

"Ah, so if someone was able to steal it, he really would be the greatest thief," Usopp understood it now.

"Oh, then he's just like me!" Luffy grinned. Borodo looked at him, interested. "I'm aiming to be the greatest pirate in the world, the Pirate King!"

"Pirate King!" Borodo exclaimed, surprised, "With this ship?" he asked as he pointed at the duck boat.

"No way!" Usopp and Luffy shouted.

"Our ship got stolen," Sanji told him, "But we don't know who stole it."

"Does your ship have a pirate mark wearing a straw hat?" Borodo asked them.

"You've seen it?" Usopp asked him.

"I saw it with the Trump Siblings," Borodo said as he held his chin in his hand.

"The Trump Siblings?" Luffy repeated.

"They're a nefarious group of pirates that have a stronghold on Clockwork Island and terrorize the surrounding area and the Diamond Clock that I'm after is also in their possession," Borodo explained.

"They don't look so tough," both Sanji and Zoro said as the crew gazed at the Trump Siblings' wanted posters that Borodo produced from his pocket.

"That bear guy is too cool!" Luffy exclaimed as Sanji and Zoro argued.

"What are you so happy for?" Borodo stared at him in disbelief and surprise, "They stole your ship! You're supposed to be mad! You're supposed to want to beam them up!"

"Borodo, over there!" Akisu shouted and pointed over the port side. They all turned to look and gape at the fleet of ships that came toward them. Their sails bore numbers and the four suits.

"The Trump Pirates," Borodo whispered in fear.

* * *

**This is where the movie starts up! You can watch the movie on youtube, just look up One Piece Movie 2.**


End file.
